A Secret To Keep
by J.Day
Summary: AU Puckleberry. Rachel is the new girl at McKinley High School. She seems like an average student, until Noah Puckerman discovers she isn't everything she seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The tense crackle of the track screeched when the needle caressed the vinyl. The guitar crescendo filled the room. I looked across at her and the end of her finger rested on her plump pink bottom lip. Roger Daltrey's voice oozed out of the crackled speakers like some sort of summer breeze. So I guess this is my teenage wasteland? I wouldn't be anywhere else.

_I don't need to fight, to prove I'm right. I don't need to be forgiven._

It all started in the summer of 2010 in Lima, Ohio. William McKinley High School to be exact. I'd like to say I was the complete loner in my class, just to make this whole story a little more miraculous – up the underdog and all but, truth be told, I wasn't a complete loner. I wasn't exactly Mr. Popular either mind ya. Anyway, back to the story before I start yakkin' away.

I was sitting in English class with some of my buddies, messin' on y'know how it is. Miss Tate – our English teacher, was trying to get us to stop clownin'. And then the door opened. In stepped this girl. Dark hair, slender and a little shy. In fact, I don't remember her looking up till miss got her in her seat.

Miss looked up at her standing in the doorway.

'Ah, you must be the new student joining us!' She welcomed cheerily. The girl said nothing but nodded, clutching a light blue file to her chest. Miss approached her, and the girl slipped her a note folded in half. She took a second to read the small piece of paper and nodded, before flashing a grin to the girl.

'Everyone,' she looked all around the room. 'This is Rachel. She's our new student joining us for the rest of the term.' Miss nodded to her and motioned over to a seat by the window in the middle row.

'Why don't you take a seat over there, get settled in.'

The girl nodded in gratitude and scuttled off to her seat in front of Stinky Pete and behind Joey B. Miss never seemed to get why there was always a seat spare round Stinky Pete. I watched her scuttle over, and there was just something about her, I just couldn't stop watching the way she moved.

Obviously, I wasn't paying attention so I had no clue what was going on around me.

'So Mr. Puckerman, who is the first to speak in Romeo and Juliet…?'

I didn't even realise she was speaking to me until I was nudged out of my dream state.

'Uh…I…'

She nodded with a little smile. 'A little more time with your head in the book and out of the clouds I suggest Mr. Puckerman?'

I smirked embarrassed. 'Yeah…'

And so on went the lesson, and I managed to hold myself together. As soon as class was dismissed, I wanted to go over to her so badly. I wanted to rescue her from Stinky Pete and Joey B leering over her but I just…couldn't. Like I really, couldn't. If ya get what I mean? I couldn't sit there…but I couldn't get up! (Well…I could get up perfectly fine, if you catch my drift.) It felt like a rock pressing down on my lap. The class was moving out, and still there I sat. Coach was expecting me out on the field next period. Oh man this was bad. More movement wasn't what I needed! I sat with my hands clamped around the sides of my wooden desk, paralysed trying to come up with something. Anything! I couldn't exactly take the desk with me. This had never happened to me before. Oh man, I really wish it didn't have to happen to me right then – not with _Miss Tate_, that really sucked.

'Noah…? Shouldn't you be getting to class…?' Oh no, I didn't need her coming over to me.

'Uh, yeah Miss, I…' I could feel my face getting warmer.

'Noah…?' she looked at me a little confused. 'Is there something wrong…?'

'Uh ye…' I shook my head. 'No Miss…'

'Which is it Noah? Yes or no…?'

I looked down at my desk; I couldn't look her in the face. Not now. 'Yeah Miss…'

'What's wrong?'

I cleared my throat under my shroud of utter mortification. 'I can't get up…' I kept my voice low.

'What, sorry I can't hear you…'

'I can't….I can't get up…' I raised my voice a little higher with a croak.

She looked at the way I was sitting and the expression on my face and she must have known exactly what had happened. Her facial expression turned from confusion to realisation.

She nodded. 'Okay, we'll let's not panic about this…'

I clenched the desk. 'It's a little late for that Miss don'tcha think?'

'Okay,' she soothed. 'While you're still in here, why don't you take off your jacket, hold it in front of your waist while you take yourself to the restroom?' she smiled at me with sympathy, meanwhile I was still crimson with all-consuming embarrassment.

I took her advice, but somehow news spread real fast. The next day I couldn't even hold my head up walking the halls there. The guys heckled me and the girls laughed behind their hands and folders together. The only one who seemed oblivious to it all was her. I'd see Rachel walking by, still clutching that folder to herself. I didn't quite have the same reaction as the first time, but I still found myself daydreaming at the thought of her.

Even on the bus I couldn't escape her. She sat a few rows in front but I could still see her, and she was still oblivious to the world. She'd just stare vacantly out of the window, and the breeze would wander in blowing back those long dark locks and a hint of a scent like vanilla would drift over, lingering through the air in the loud and crowded bus. She unzipped her bag and took out some silver framed aviators and slipped them on.

I slid my key in the door and jarred it open.

'You back already honey?'

'Hi mom.' I dropped my bag down by the front door with a clanging thud.

She emerged from the garage wiping her hands with a towel. 'Oh Noah,' she tutted. 'What have I told you about just dropping your bag on the floor?'

Without a word I slung my bag back over my shoulder and went upstairs to my room.

My room is just as you would expect a teen boys' bedroom to look – navy walls, old worn out bed, posters of girls and Kobe and Shaq sporadically interspersed on the walls. I threw my bag onto my bed and kicked off my sneakers. My older sister Nina came scuttling into the room to taunt me.

'Oh so you can walk properly now?' She giggled. Told ya the news spreads fast at William McKinley.

'Shut up Nina.' I sighed not even looking at her.

Before she could taunt me anymore the doorbell sounded.

Just as I got to the stairs, I heard the click and quiet squeak of the door opening. I stood on the top step and saw an older woman holding a white dish covered in saran wrap and she was smiling at my mother.

'Hello,' the woman said softly with a southern lull. 'I just moved in across the street and I just wanted to introduce myself. Where I'm from we normally give gifts to the neighbours to say hello, so I made you a chicken casserole…' The woman handed it to my mom.

'Oh, well thank you that's very generous of you!' quipped my mom.

'My name is Dana…' she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She smiled over her shoulder. 'Oh and this is my granddaughter…she's coming to stay with me for the summer.'

I lowered my head, and low and behold who should be standing there, on my front porch, but Rachel.

Her grandmother nudged her elbow and she smiled at my mom. 'Hi, I'm Rachel.'

My mother nodded. 'Well it's lovely to meet you both! I'm Jean, and I've got a daughter and son here but I'm not quite sure where they are!' she joked. 'But they both go to the local high school so no doubt you'll bump into them!'

'Is that William McKinley High School?' the woman asked.

'Yes it is, my daughter is about to graduate and my son will be a senior after the summer.'

'Oh well,' the woman smiled turning to Rachel. 'Rachel here has just enrolled yesterday, so you'll have some new friends!' she turned back to her.

'Oh yes, I'll tell them both to look out for you, they'll look after you.'

Rachel nodded politely. 'Thank you, that would be nice.'

'Don't worry about it, you'll settle down in no time. Everyone's the new kid once!'

Rachel nodded with a smirk. The woman wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 'Well we won't take up any more of your time, we just wanted to drop by and say hello. If you need anything we'll be just across the street!'

My mother nodded. 'Well thank you for the casserole, it looks wonderful. You're always welcome to drop by!' she added cheerily.

They both left our porch without much more word. As my mother shut the door I came down the stairs, trying to look as casual as possible – as if I hadn't heard a word at the door. I looked at the casserole with feigned confusion.

'Our new neighbour just came to say hello with her granddaughter, and they brought us this casserole. Aint that sweet?'

I nodded half-heartedly. Then my sister came charging down the stairs. Mom smiled at her. 'Ah, I was just telling your brother how our new neighbour just came over with this casserole and her granddaughter to say hello. Aint that nice?' my sister also nodded half-heartedly.

'Apparently her granddaughter just enrolled at your school yesterday, so you'll probably see her around. Stunning young girl…Rachel, or something? Delightfully polite girl.'

My sister's eyes lit up with devilish glee. 'Oh I think Noah might already know her!' she giggled. Mom looked at me puzzled. 'She's in a few classes with him…he got a boner over her in English class!' she laughed in machine gun bursts.

'Nina!' I screeched unnaturally in disbelief that she had told.

Mom smiled on me sympathetically trying to stifle any laughter. 'Oh Noah…' she cooed. 'It's only natural…in your defence, she _is_ very pretty.'

Without another word I stomped off upstairs.

The last thing I needed on top of the whole school knowing about my…'crush', was my own mom but now that was shot to shit! I collapsed back on my bed near the headboard and glanced across at my alarm clock. The green neon lines stared back at me. _**19.17**_. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, only one face in my mind as my muscles relaxed back into my navy blue pinstriped comforter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been quite a wait for the update. I just wanted to say a huge thank you for anyone who's put this story on alert, it's really nice to see! My workload isn't so crazy anymore, so I should be able to update a bit more regularly now. Here's Chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

'We're gonna have a bit of a shake up in the positions for this game.' The silver whistle bounced against Coach Ferguson's bloated abdomen. 'Hudson – you're center, Chang – you're shooting guard, Matthews – you're small forward, Evans – you're point guard and Puckerman – you're power forward.'

He turned to look at us from the board at the front. My jaw almost dropped.

'Defence? I'm shooting guard!' I blurted.

'If you pulled your head outta your ass once in a while Puckerman you will realise we're up against Chicago. If we don't play to our strengths, we might as well go out there and forfeit.'

'Our strengths? Yeah our strengths have more chance with me as shooting guard!'

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I knew that I was treading a dangerous line. 'D'you wanna play in this game at all, Puckerman…?'

'Yes coach.'

He smirked slightly. 'Then I suggest you shut that trap of yours before I bench you completely. You're power forward. Got that?'

I nodded quickly. 'Yes coach.'

He slipped his thumbs into his black elasticised waistband of his shorts and puffed his authoritarian chest out. 'Good.' He turned back to the whiteboard and continued scribbling play strategies.

We had to sit there another ten or fifteen minutes before Coach left us to change. I kinda wish that he woulda stayed. I shut the door of my red locker and Matthews' face appeared.

'You gotta suck it up Puck; you can't always have it your way.'

I slung the black strap of my rucksack over my right shoulder. 'I never said it had to be.'

'After that fit you just pulled?' he scoffed. 'I'm surprised you didn't start crying. You're lucky to be on the team at all'

Chuckles rippled through a few of the subs. I looked at him. 'Since I've been carrying you guys to wins pretty much all season? Yeah _course_ I'm lucky to be on the team.' I replied with an air of sarcasm. I turned and put my right foot up on the wooden bench in front of me and began tying my lace.

Matthews' slammed his fist into the door of my locker. 'I'm sick of your shit Puckerman. We all are. The sun doesn't shine outta your ass.'

I stood slowly and faced him. 'Don't push me Matthews.'

Matthews raised his chin stepping to me. 'What you gonna do pretty boy?' he replied with a self-satisfied smirk. The locker room went silent as the other guys turned their attention to us, waiting for something bad to go down.

I glared at him, but before I could open my mouth Finn rounded the corner from the showers. I swear sometimes that guy has got a sixth sense when it comes to me. He placed a hand on my right shoulder, pushing me back slightly.

'Guys let's not do this huh? We're s'posed to be a team remember…'

My fingers tightened around the padding of my bag strap. I didn't take my eyes off Matthews but nodded slightly. 'Yeah…'

I shrugged off Finn's hand and took off for the door of the locker room, I wasn't gonna wait around in there. I shoved the heavy blue door open with an aggravated sigh and heard a quiet thud.

I looked around the door and found her crouched to the floor, bent over a pile of papers and books. She didn't look up at first, but I did have a heart after all. I bent down in front of her and started picking up some of the papers. I noticed her pink file had a large gold star on the front and it brought a smile to my lips.

I heard footsteps from behind me, and the locker room door swung open, hitting me in the back. I fell onto my knees and looked up behind me. Matthews laughed and looked down at me. 'Oops.' He smirked.

He walked away with the rest of the team and I just shook my head and turned my attention back to the messed up pile on the floor. She slid the papers back inside her file and piled up the books. Her small fingers slid over the cover of a songbook with a funny looking green witch. She slid her messenger bag back up her arm.

And then the first words she ever said to me.

'Thank you.'

I stood and straightened out my jeans. 'Don't mention it.'

I turned on my heels and headed down the hallway. I pushed open the white doors at the front of the school and made my way into the parking lot. I chucked my bag into the bed of my red truck. The thing was rusted to shit, but it was something to call mine I guess. I unlocked the drivers door and for some reason I looked back.

Her file and books were hugged tightly to her chest and she was looking down at the gravel as if she was enthralled by it. I couldn't see any car keys, and from personal experience I knew the bus wouldn't be here for ages yet.

'Hey Pinky!' I called across the lot.

Her head rose, and she stopped in her tracks. I watched her blink slightly trying to figure out where the voice had come from. I stepped around to the back of my truck and she looked across to me.

'Need a ride?' she eyed me dubiously. I dug my hands into my pockets and shrugged. 'The bus aint gonna turn up any time soon.'

She looked around herself, as if someone else would tell her what to do. I held up my hands innocently. 'Just a ride I promise.'

She gave a small shrug and a quiet nod before walking towards me.

She slid her books into her messenger bag and looked up at me with big brown puppy eyes. I unlocked the passenger door and held it open for her, allowing her to climb in. I didn't check out her ass I swear. The sinfully short plaid skirt didn't help though. I shut the door securing her in with a small thud. I walked around the hood and climbed in myself.

She sat silently, bag resting in her lap. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so uncomfortable. With a twist of the key, the engine coughed into life and I applied the gas.

Cruising down the street I rested my left hand over the top of the wheel. 'Where you headed?'

She kept her eyes trained on the road in front of us. 'Bridge Street please. Just take a right then left at the junction.'

I nodded turning down the next street. 'No problem.' We sat in silence for another few minutes before I decided to break the weird tension settled in the air. 'How come you were in school so late? Everyone's usually desperate to get out.'

'You weren't…' she answered.

'I was there because I had to be, I had practice.'

She nodded almost imperceptibly. 'Well then, I had practice too.'

I looked across at her with a raised brow. 'Practice?'

Her eyes didn't move. 'Yeah.'

'For what?' Man, making conversation with her wasn't easy.

'Singing.'

I nodded in final understanding. 'The green witch?'

Her head finally turned, eyes meeting mine again. 'She's not just _any_ green witch. She's Elphaba. One of the best characters in musical theatre history.'

I smiled. 'So you're one of those music chicks, huh?'

'So you're one of those sports guys, huh?'

I chuckled. 'You could say that.'

I made the left at the junction, and Bridge Street came into sight.

'What number?'

She looked out the passenger window. 'It's the one with the oak tree at the side, number 40.'

I pulled over, just a little further down the street to let her out. Her fingers curled around the lever in the door. She pushed the door open and pushed her bag back onto her shoulder before getting out. She shut the door behind her and began to walk away. Before I could turn the car, a small tap on the passenger window distracted me. I leaned across the red vinyl seat and wound the handle down. No fancy electric windows in this rust bucket.

Her fingertips pressed up against the bottom of the window still visible from the frame. She held her file against her chest with her left hand. She smiled, her pink lips curling up towards the right. 'Thanks for the ride.'

I smiled at her. 'No problem.'

She looked down at the ground then back at me, as if she was unsure about what she was about to say. 'I'm Rachel.'

I took my left hand off the wheel and waved my upright palm in her direction. 'Noah.'

She took her fingers away from the window but nodded in recognition. I watched her walk around the back of my truck in my rear-view. I made sure she was back on the sidewalk before I pressed on the gas again.

I twisted the black wheel and mounted the opposite curb, pulling the truck into my driveway. I shut off the engine and retrieved my bag from the bed of the truck. I locked up the cab and pulled the red canvas back over the bed. Slinging my bag back over my body, I raised my eyes to fall on her porch across the street.

One of her hands was wrapped around the gold doorknob, her key still sticking out from the lock. She looked across at me, a puzzled expression etched across her face. I slid my own key in my front door, and waved across to her. Another smile emerged across her lips before she disappeared behind the white door.

I stepped into my own house, and closed the black door behind me with a click. Nina appeared at the top of the stairs with an amused smile.

'I mean I'd heard stories about you Noah, but normally I'd ignore them.'

I slipped off my black and white sneakers underneath the white radiator against the wall. 'What?'

'Move quick don't you…'

I rolled my eyes at her and began climbing the stairs. 'I ran into her coming outta school after practice and I offered her a ride. Y'know how shit the buses are.'

She let me past but I could feel her eyes still trained on me. I walked into my room and dumped my bag next to my nightstand. She sat in the middle of my bed Indian style as I walked over to my desk.

'Did you get another boner with her in your truck?'

I flicked my laptop on before my eyes shot over to her. 'Nina…' I kept my voice low, warning her.

'Be careful Noah.' I sat down in my desk chair and swivelled to face her, sitting back. She shrugged. 'She seems like one of those good girls. Don't do anything stupid.'

I smirked. She could never quite pull off worried. 'Don't worry; I probably won't ever talk to her again. She kinda seems uncomfortable around me.'

'You probably scared her. She does seem like one of those virginal types.'

I shrugged. 'I dunno. She seems cool to me.'

'Of course she would, you want into her...'

I picked up my baseball from the back of my desk and chucked it straight at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick one to thank you guys for your reviews, and I'm sorry if I haven't responded to them - but I do read and take notice of them!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She wore these little white booty shorts that framed that ass so perfectly. She always said she hated when she felt like her legs were being restricted, and really would I ever complain at that? No man would.

I was just at the cooker in the kitchen, cooking up some facon for Rachel (fake bacon to you and me) when I felt something press into my back. Or more like…two things. I heard a small breath hitch just below my ear when I felt those two _things_ rub up my back, and back down again.

My spine straightened at the sensation and I dropped the spoon I held against the counter with a clatter. I felt her breaths tingle the back of my shoulder, just waiting for my move. I turned and looked down, dark seductive eyes watching me from under long dark curled lashes. The hairs on my neck stood up from just that look.

She stepped even closer, rubbing herself against my chest instead. Two pert nipples strained against the light blue thin material of her camisole top. She never liked wearing bras, and really who would protest with a body like hers? Not me.

I groaned inwardly when her hands rubbed against my black belt. But they didn't stop there. They kept going, sliding under my dark navy tee. Fingertips tracing shapes against my abdomen. Just when I thought she was pulling her hands back down to my belt, she grabbed the bottom of my tee and pulled it up over my head and tossed it to the floor. I tried to move my palms onto her hips but she span away from me, walking away with her back to me. Not sure whether I should follow, I stayed rooted to the spot for a second. Those dark eyes glimmered over a tanned shoulder and I knew it was game on. I followed her path; what Puckzilla wants, Puckzilla gets.

She walked towards the white bookshelves that lined the back wall of the lounge and I took my opportunity. I grabbed her hips from behind, over those damn shorts forcing her to twirl around. Before a breath managed to escape those lips, her back hit the white wooden shelves.

Being bigger than her in every way has its perks. I took both of her wrists in my left hand and pinned them both together, high above her head. A small smile crept through that sexy pout as the tips of our noses brushed lightly against each other. My right hand crept underneath the flimsy material of her top searching for the swell of her chest. Both of my lips brushed against her top lip, echoing a small shiver through her body.

* * *

Hearing a loud clatter my eyes shot open, facing the door. Nina stood in the door, her palm pressed against the door, head thrown back laughing her ass off. I looked down and realised what she was laughing at.

'Come on boner boy we're gonna be late for school.'

She disappeared just as quickly as she'd appeared and I grumbled running my hand through my mohawk. I still felt the sleep running through my veins. 'Fuckin' Nina…'

I dragged my sleepy body into the shower, the cool stream hitting just between my shoulder blades. Because my mom and Nina are both shorter than me, the shower head is always too low down for me to stand normally. I usually moved the head back up the pole, but for once I was just too tired to be bothered. I ducked down under the stream, trying to push the short brunette out of my head. I tried my best to wash away the sensations of what it was like to touch her or have her look at me like that.

A loud knocking came from the door.

'Noah Elijah Puckerman get your ass outta that shower and get dressed! I hope you haven't forgotten you're giving me a ride today…'

'How could I ever forget…' I grumbled to myself. 'Be there in a sec!' I shouted back at her.

Twisting the handle shutting off the water, I reluctantly pulled myself out of solitude and dressed to face the day.

* * *

I pulled out the driveway in my truck, Nina in the passenger seat and we hadn't even hit the junction when she spotted her. That pink file hugged to her chest, messenger bag slung over her shoulder, she looked exactly the same as the evening before. Before I could stop her, Nina had the passenger window rolled down and she was half hanging out.

'Hey!' She called out, in the direction of Rachel. I rolled my eyes and prayed to Moses that Rachel didn't hear her. But really who wouldn't with a mouth like Nina has on her.

Rachel's head jerked up in the direction of the voice, and confusion flashed over her face before she realised where the greeting had come from. With a punch to the arm from Nina I was forced to pull over.

'Hey, you need a ride?' Nina called out towards her.

She must have recognised me, or at least that Nina was my sister. I saw a look flash over her face, but I couldn't catch exactly what it was. She looked down again.

'No, I'm fine, thank you.' She replied.

Nina rolled her eyes. 'Come on, it'll take you forever to get there at this rate.'

Not taking no for an answer, as usual; she hopped out of the passenger side. She nodded towards Rachel, and back towards the truck encouraging her. Rachel must have recognised this was a battle she wasn't going to win when she decided to cross the street. Not before checking again and again for traffic of course. She definitely seemed like that kinda chick.

Nina helped her put her stuff into the bed, and then encouraged her to get into the cab. I coulda killed her when she looked at me with that glimmer in her eye. Timidly Rachel climbed into the cab, taking the seat next to me, sitting between me and Nina. She shut the passenger door with a self-satisfied nod and I knew it was gonna be an uncomfortable ride.

When I pulled away from the kerb back into our journey, I remembered Rachel liked music. I flicked on the radio and Blink 182 began playing. Immediately my foot began tapping to the beat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her fingertips tapping gently against her bare knee. 'I love this song.' She smiled, eyes focused on the road in front of us.

My eyes widened, stealing away from the road to look at her. 'You like Blink?'

Still she didn't look at me. 'Yeah, I like them a lot.'

I knew I'd severely underestimated this chick. Nina flashed a quiet amused glance over at us and I tried to keep my composure. My eyes flicked back to the road.

'That's cool.' I nodded, fingers of my left hand tapping against the top of the wheel. My right hand reached down to shift gears, and the backs of my fingertips brushed against something that (I've had enough experience to know) wasn't the stick-shift. Something that was definitely too silky smooth and warm. I glanced to her quickly and a slight blush had appeared against her tanned cheeks.

'Sorry.' I mumbled under my breath, but loud enough for her to hear. She nodded in recognition but didn't reply.

After another few uncomfortably quiet few minutes, we finally arrived at McKinley. I never thought I'd be relieved to see those white double doors pulling into the parking lot. As soon as I shut off the engine the girls jumped out. I followed suit and locked up. I made my way round the back of the truck and Rachel smiled a little looking at us both.

'Thanks for the ride…' her eyes settled on me before flicking down to the gravel. 'Again.'

'It's cool.'

As soon as she'd turned her back and left, Nina raised a dark thin eyebrow at me. She rolled her eyes and began walking. 'Come on.'

* * *

**(A/N 2: The song I had in mind was Blink 182 - The Rock Show if anyone was curious)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, things started out pretty normally. I was awoken by the sunlight beaming into my room; I must've forgotten to close the blinds last night. I have this pretty big bay window in my room, so I can see a lot of the neighbourhood. Not that I give a shit about what the people around here do, but it's kinda in my face anyway.

It was an average morning, Mrs Horler taking out the trash and Mr Foster walking his German shepherd, Dane around the neighbourhood before he left for work in his Prius. I never understood why anyone would want a Prius. I mean yeah, they're all about saving the planet which is pretty sweet, but with that car you kinda look like a douchebag driving it. I mean wouldn't you look a hell of a lot better in say a Mustang made to save the planet? Exactly my point.

Since the sun woke me up a little earlier than normal, I was up before my mom or Nina so I decided it wouldn't hurt to get a run in before getting ready for another day in that hell hole. The big game against Chicago was coming, and you gotta be on top of your game. (Even if I had been demoted to power forward.)

I pulled on my sweats and a light grey UCLA tee my sister had snatched me on a visit there and laced up my black and white Converse. Mom was always telling me it was bad for my feet to run in them, but I wasn't in the mood to fuck around with my Nike Jordans at that time in the morning. I strapped my iPod to my upper arm and set off outta the house.

The neighbourhood was kinda quiet. The school run hadn't started yet, and a lot of people around my place had already left for work. The sky was looking pretty clear; I had that feeling like I knew it was gonna be a good day.

My feet pounded the sidewalk - I normally run on the road, but there weren't many people around to dodge. I could feel my heart rate rise as my breaths shuddered in my lungs, rattling against the boundaries of my ribs. Running always helped to clear my head. Feeling the blood really pump through my chest and veins helps to kinda restore some balance, y'know? It was when I gained a considerable pace that my mind began to wander. It always seemed to wander to the same place. The cute little brunette living opposite me.

She always seemed to keep a low profile at school. She was kinda shy around people, and that kinda confused me. Looking like that, I was surprised she wasn't instantly one of the popular girls. She was easily as hot as Santana or Quinn, and I was kinda surprised the jerks that were the jocks hadn't noticed yet. On the other hand, I s'pose that bodes well for me. Kinda like she was my little undiscovered secret. I felt perspiration tingling my skin as I kept pushing my body to keep going. Thinking about Rachel took away the burn in my limbs and the breathlessness settling in on my chest.

I guess Rachel was captivating to me. I mean sure, I'd made out with girls before, but none ever really _held_ my attention. Not like Rachel. Thanks to my stupid body, my sister and quite a few people at my school also realised this. If she knew, she did a damn good job of hiding it.

Checking my iPod screen I decided to turn back, not wanting to cut it too short to get ready for the rest of the day. Thankfully it didn't take too long to get back home. I tugged my headphones out of my ears and stood on the sidewalk outside my house doing my post-run stretches. It was then I heard a familiar voice.

I looked across the road and she was smiling at me, holding some white envelopes shutting the lid to her mailbox. 'Morning.'

I crossed the road walking over to her side of the street. 'Good morning Miss.' I responded with a smile.

'Surprised to see you up this early.'

Holding my left ankle, I worked on stretching my quads. I shrugged. 'I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a run.'

She raised a defined eyebrow with a smile as she looked over me. 'I can see that.' The tone of her voice bristled my skin.

'D'you need a ride to school? Nina's getting a ride with her boyfriend so it won't be so cramped in there today.'

She paused for a second, and I couldn't work out whether it was hesitation or not. She finally nodded with a small smile. 'That would be good, thanks.'

'No worries. Swing by in 'bout half an hour?'

She smiled. 'Yeah that's good by me.'

'A'ight see you then.'

Half an hour passed pretty quickly, so quickly that yet again I was late leaving the house. I pulled up to her side of the street and she smiled opening the door.

'I thought you were going to stand me up.'

I gulped, trying to ignore her insinuation. I swear I tried to ignore the way her skirt rode up slightly, the backs of her bare thighs brushing against the red and cream vinyl of the seat.

The radio was already on, her eyes widened when she heard the opening chords of the next song that the DJ played. 'Oh I _love_ this song!' she beamed. I couldn't even recognise the song yet, I swear she had some sort of sonar hearing when it comes to music. When I turned it up I realised that it was Mumford and Sons.

I nodded impressed. 'You have quite the music taste.'

She smiled shrugging. 'Being musically talented has its perks.'

I chuckled. 'I bet it does.'

'Speaking of music, my grandmother is going out of town for the night tomorrow, and I'm thinking of throwing a little get together. If you and Nina wanna come over you're more than welcome.'

Was she asking me to go to her party? _Hell yes I'd go_.

I shrugged keeping as nonchalant as I could. 'Yeah, I might swing by.'

She smiled in reply. 'Cool.'

Somehow the word got out about Rachel's 'little get together'. I didn't even have to ask Nina if she wanted to swing by, we could hear it across the street.

She shrugged. 'I'm going out with Jimmy, we might swing by later. Sorry bro, looks like you're flying solo tonight.'

Yeah, my sister was seeing Jimmy Matthews. That douchebag on the basketball team. Needless to say I wasn't happy 'bout it but I guess it gave me an excuse to beat on him if he's a dick to her.

As for flying solo? Noah Puckerman doesn't fly solo. I decided to call up my boys. It already sounded like there were a lot of people there, and surely two more wouldn't hurt. I promised them there'd be tail to chase, so I hoped Rachel had recruited some hotties to make this night worth it.

* * *

Being a giant, it was always easy for Finn to get served so he brought over a keg and a few extra beers for the three of us to get a bit buzzed before we rolled into Rachel's place.

'Just try not to get a boner this time, huh?' Sam winked.

I laughed. 'Don't worry, that won't be happening.'

'Mailman?'

I shrugged taking a mouthful of beer. 'If I have to.'

'You not tryna hit that?' Sam gulped.

Finn laughed. 'He'd like to.' Sam laughed along and high fived him.

'I dunno man; I think she might need a bit of work.'

Sam fake gasped. 'You mean Noah Puckerman has been reeled in?'

I shook my head. 'The Puckzilla will never be tamed.'

Finn rolled his eyes. 'Yeah right…'

I laughed. 'This coming from the guy who let Harmony own his balls for most of last year!'

Sam and I high fived and Finn grumbled something neither of us cared to make out.

A little later we decided to roll over to Rachel's. The music boomed around us and we weren't even in the house. We heard cheers and splashing coming from the back yard and people were scattered all over the front yard, either passed out or making out with someone against random walls.

There wasn't any point in ringing the doorbell since no one would hear so lucky for us the door was unlocked. Sam and Finn followed me inside and the house was heaving with people. It was a good job the house looked pretty big.

* * *

I didn't even recognise half the people there so someone who wasn't Rachel must have spread the word. I did bump into some of the glee club kids so at least Rachel knew _some_ of the people crashing her house. There was everyone there from the jocks with the cheerleaders to some nerds I vaguely remember seeing in math class.

It didn't take long for Sam and Finn to latch on to some random cheerleaders so I made my way into the kitchen. From a stereo system somewhere in the house Eminem was blaring out; the vibrations almost shaking the walls. I found some guys from the team and got myself a drink. I wanted to find Rachel and make sure she was having a good time, but I didn't even know where to start.

I found myself in a small crowd watching people attempting keg stands in one of the many rooms downstairs. Her grandmother musta got some serious money with a house that size. I attempted to explore but I probably woulda got lost knowing my luck. I was sipping my drink just watching drunk people choke on beer when I glanced out the glass doors leading to the back yard. It was then I saw her sitting on a white sun lounger in the corner. Alone.

I quickly fixed up an extra drink before carefully stepping outside, avoiding pools of puke and random crushed red cups. I was pretty buzzed but I was still in control of what I was doing thank Moses. I approached her carefully.

'Rachel…?' She looked up and I recognised an odd kinda sadness in her eyes. 'You okay…?'

She smiled but that sadness in her eyes didn't disappear. 'Oh hey Noah…'

I gestured to the spare lounger beside her. 'Mind if I sit?'

She shook her head. 'Be my guest.'

'Crazy party huh?'

'I guess it kinda got out.'

I chuckled. 'Yeah, no shit.' I held out the extra red cup. 'You wanna drink…?'

She shook her head but smiled, the sadness starting to disappear. 'No, I'm fine.'

'You not drinking?'

'No, I don't drink.'

'How come?'

She shrugged looking everywhere but at me. 'I usually end up getting myself into bad situations. I'm trying to leave that behind.'

Before I had a chance to ask her what she meant, Sam and Quinn appeared almost out of nowhere. Sam was hanging off Quinn's shoulder and Quinn looked less than impressed.

'Can you look after him please? I think he's had too much to drink.'

I stood laughing. 'What the hell did you do to him?'

'I didn't do anything,' she grumbled. 'He just appeared by my side like this and hasn't left me alone since.'

I looped his free arm around my shoulders. I patted his chest. 'Need to work on your skills with the ladies buddy.' I told him. He made some sort of garbled mumble in response.

I smiled at Quinn. 'Go have fun, I've got him.'

She finally smiled a little. 'Thanks Puck.'

He passed out almost straight away when I set him down in the lounger next to me. His torso fell forward, his right shoulder and the side of his head ending up in my lap. I tried to shake his shoulders to wake him up, but he was out cold. I could sense that Rachel stifled a laugh. 'I thought you guys were just friends?'

I looked down at him in my lap. 'As long as he doesn't puke up on me we will be.'

She smiled. 'You don't have to stay here with me if you don't want to Noah. Leave him here with me,' she gestured to Sam. 'Go have fun.'

I looked across at her. 'What makes you think I'm not having fun sitting with you?'

A faint blush inflamed her cheeks as a smile appeared. I jumped as a hand appeared by my head. I looked down and Sam had his arm in the air, but his eyes still closed.

'He is having fun,' Sam slurred. 'Because he's talkin' to you…' His index finger swivelled around in mid-air to face Rachel. 'He dragged us here to see _you_…'

If I didn't think he might die, I woulda chucked him in the damn pool. Her eyes jerked up from watching him to me.

'Is…is that true…?'

I chuckled nervously. 'He's _really_ drunk...'

She shifted looking straight ahead of us into the house. 'Oh. Okay. Yeah.'

I shrugged. 'I mean you invited me so I thought I'd just stop by to say hey…' Keep it casual Puck.

She brightened a little. 'I thought you might have something better to do on a Friday night, but I just thought I'd mention it anyway.'

I smiled looking around us. 'Well looks like your status is about to rocket; so I guess I gotta get some time with you before everyone else wants to.'

Before Rachel could speak again, Sam had another little outburst.

'He got hard in school over you…' He chuckled to himself. I had to hold myself down to the lounger to stop myself from throwing him overboard.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and scratched behind my ear. Her eyes looked everywhere but at me. 'He's joking…'

She laughed. 'From what I heard he's not…'

I rubbed my forehead with the heel of my palm. The buzz was beginning to fade. 'I…uh…'

'It's okay.' She replied quietly.

Sam broke the silence again, this time groaning holding his stomach. He rolled forward, and I could sense what was coming next. I put my hand on his shoulder to steady him.

'I think I better get this one home.'

She nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, I think he looks about ready to go.'

'If you need help with the clean up before your grandmother comes back, why don't I give you my number and you can let me know? Looks like it's gonna be a big job.'

'Yeah, yeah that would be nice.' She smiled wider than I'd seen all night. She pulled out her silver flip cellphone and handed it over to me. I punched in my number and saved it.

Standing again, she helped me to get Sam standing and I slung his arm over the back of my neck. I smiled at her. 'Have a good night.'

I turned pulling Sam along with me heading for the back gate when I heard her call my name. I awkwardly turned and she had stepped a little closer.

She smiled at me. 'You're a good guy Noah.'

I adjusted my hold around Sam. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Unknown Number:**

_Hey it's Rachel; if your offer to help me out still stands I'd really appreciate it!_

She let me in the front door and I had to fight my jaw from dropping. She watched me as I looked around the house. 'So, how bad is it?'

She wasn't kidding. The house was a mess. Like, a real mess. There was crap everywhere, beer on the walls and broken shit lying around. I looked out the window in the kitchen to the back yard and that wasn't any better. The pool had become a dumping ground and there was shit lying around in the yard. Good job I know to deal with pools with my eyes closed huh?

Between the two of us, we got the inside of the house sorted pretty quick. She put the stereo back on, and started blasting what turned out to be an acoustic cover of some song. But lemme say this, that girl had some serious pipes on her. I'm talkin' like _wow_.

I was in the back yard about to get a start on sorting out the pool when I needed to know where her grandmother kept the kit. I went back into the house following the music, and I ended up standing in the doorway of the lounge. I leaned against the white doorframe as I quietly watched her.

She had a broom in her right hand as she was sweeping the mess into a pile to add to the trash can. I gotta say the view from the back wasn't half bad. It was the first day I'd seen her in jeans, and they sure did flatter that ass of hers. What? I notice these things. Her dark hair was tied up, but a few loose strands of curled hair had escaped. She wore a pink tank top that made her skin look more tanned than normal. She had an off-duty beauty about her.

It started out as humming along to the music as she attempted to organise the crap littered around the floor. And then quiet, gentle notes began flowing out. So quiet I could barely hear them above the music that had become her backing track.

_Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to re-live your darkest moments.  
I can see no way  
I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play. _

Gradually her voice picked up volume, like the words she was singing were her own.

_Every demon wants his pound of flesh,  
But I like to keep some things to myself.  
I like to keep my issues drawn,  
It's always darkest before the dawn. _

Eventually her voice took over the music, as if it were following her lead and not the other way around. I just stood there rooted to the spot as she belted out the words.

_I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind.  
I can see no way  
I can see no way._

She turned still sweeping, and stopped still. She must have seen me out of the corner of her eye, because she turned and looked straight at me. I pushed off the doorframe and unfolded my arms.

'Your voice is crazy…' She gave me a look which was confused, mixed with a little bit of offense. I shook my head. 'Crazy in a _good_ way. Like _wow_…' I shook my head at myself being such an idiot.

She smiled and looked down. 'Thank you.'

'I was just gonna go sort the pool, your grandmother keep some kit round here somewhere?'

* * *

A little while later when I found what I needed to take care of business the sun had really started to beat down. Rachel was nowhere to be seen, so I guess she wouldn't mind if I took my shirt off. It was kinda stickin' to me and getting really uncomfortable. I slipped it off and dangled it from the back pocket of my jeans so I could keep it handy.

I was fishing some empty crushed cans outta the pool when she re-appeared. Thankfully I had my sunglasses on, or I'd have lost my game completely. She came outta the house with two glasses and set one down on the wall behind me. She was wearing a baby pink string bikini top and shorts just like the ones from that dream I had. Her legs looked even better in real life than they had in my dream. I had to think of dead kittens otherwise I don't think I woulda been able to hold my shit together.

She walked around the pool and sat opposite me on one of the loungers. She set her own drink down next to her ankle and slipped her glasses down over her eyes. 'Thanks for helping me out today Noah. I really appreciate it.'

I shrugged. 'No problem. I know how much it can suck cleaning up from parties.'

'You have them a lot?'

'Na, not so much anymore. I used to a bit, but now I just usually hang outta the house.'

'How come?'

'I just prefer it outta that place I guess. People aren't on my back bout shit so much.'

'Like what?'

'School, girls…the future, just...stuff.'

'Well you can always come hang out here if you want.' I looked at her and she shook her head like she was embarrassed. 'Never mind.'

'No, no…yeah, that'd be cool.'

She smiled like all of her teeth were light bulbs. Her face just, lit up. It was good to see her smiling.

'How come you were sitting by yourself last night?'

She sipped her drink. 'I just needed a quiet corner. It got kinda crazy.'

'If you wanted to kick people out I woulda helped you.'

She smiled. 'No it was fine; everyone was having a good time.'

'But you weren't…'

'I just needed a time out from the jocks hitting on me.'

'They not your style?'

'Jock isn't really my type.'

My stomach dropped a little. 'Like those musical guys huh…?'

'I just don't like jerks.'

I chuckled. 'Yeah most of us jocks are jerks.'

'You're not a jerk…'

'Nice to think someone thinks so.'

She chuckled. 'You're welcome.'

I guess I could really see myself hanging out with this girl. 'So, your grandmother wouldn't mind a guy hanging round the house?'

'What makes you think that she'd know about it?'

Was she…_flirting with me_? I wish I coulda seen her eyes through those sunglasses, but they were completely black.

'Uh…'

'There's a tree outside my window.'

'I noticed. Are you suggesting I should just climb in your window so your grandmother won't see me?'

'Well you'd avoid the intense questioning at the front door.'

'Wouldn't she be able to hear that there was someone in your room with you…?'

'I'm a singer and my grandmother wants to keep her hearing intact. My room is sound-proofed.'

She really shouldn't have told me her room was sound-proofed. _Dead kittens. Dead kittens. Dead kittens._

'Did your parents tell her to sound-proof your room?' I smiled, trying to shift my thinking.

She went quiet. Oddly quiet. She paused, looking down into her drink. And then the bomb dropped.

'I don't have parents. I moved here to live with her. She's the only family I have now.'

I'd made an ass of myself yet again, putting my foot in it. 'Oh I'm sorry I…'

'It's okay,' she interrupted. 'I normally just come and stay with her over the summer then move back home. But some things happened so I think I'll be staying around here for a while.'

'Home?'

'I'm from L.A. originally.'

I laughed. 'Oh so this place must _really_ suck for you!'

She began smiling again. 'I like this place. It's a nice place to grow up.'

I shook my head with a smile. 'Stop tryna be polite 'bout it. Lima is for losers and everyone here knows it. That's why everyone tries so hard to get outta here. Nobody wants to be a Lima loser.'

She smiled softly. 'Where are you headed?'

'Nowhere.'

'Nowhere?'

I nodded. 'I'm flunking out. I probably won't even get to see senior year. I'll probably just end up cleaning pools in Lima or some shit.' She paused for a beat and then her face brightened again smiling right at me. 'What…?'

'I'll tutor you.'

'What?'

'I'll tutor you.' She repeated. 'I'll get you into senior year. I guarantee you won't be a 'Lima loser' Noah.'

'Easy for you to say, you're from L.A.'

'It's not as glamorous as it looks.' A look of something I couldn't determine flashed across her features before she shook her head. 'Come on, let me help you. You've been helping me today; let me help you in return.'

I laughed. 'I'm helping you so I can test your little tree plan.'

She smiled. 'You can test my 'tree plan' if you let me tutor you. Don't worry, none of your jock friends will need to find out.'

I put the final empty beer can in the trash can. It just slipped out before I could stop it. 'Trust me they'd be jealous if they knew I was being tutored by a pretty girl.'

That faint blush appeared again as she swiftly changed topic. 'How's Sam doing today?'

I chuckled. 'Well, he's still alive! He's my boy and I love him, but he seriously can't handle his alcohol.'

She smiled. 'He was cute.'

'If by cute you mean giant pain in the ass, then yeah, he's the _cutest_.'

She smiled. 'He's not a pain in the ass.'

'He didn't puke on you.'

She laughed this infectious loud raspy giggle that made something inside my chest squeeze a little. 'Did he puke on you?'

I set down the pole to dry in the sun and made my way over to sit on a lounger next to her. 'Not quite. He woulda if I hadn't got my ninja moves down.'

She took another drink and laughed. 'You're such a boy.'

'Hey don't knock the ninja moves!' We both laughed.

There was a short pause between us, and then she finally spoke again. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Always.'

'Why are you so nice?'

That I wasn't expecting. I scoffed. 'You just haven't known me for long enough.' She didn't reply, but gave me a confused look. 'Once you get to know me you'll find out I'm not such a nice guy.'

She spoke softly. 'Sure you are Noah. That day you bumped into me, you could have just kept walking.'

I shrugged. 'I may be an asshole but I still have a heart in here somewhere.'

She nodded in agreement. 'I can see that.'

I got lost for a moment just looking at her. Her warm deep brown eyes burned into mine, branding herself into me. A soft breeze rippled against her bangs lining her face.

'Did you like fall from the sky or something?'

She chuckled breaking eye contact first. 'Was that an attempt at a really bad line?'

Back to making an ass of myself. 'No I…' I shook my head. 'You've just come out of nowhere. Now you wanna help me. What's the catch?' I looked around us. 'Are you secretly filming me or something…?'

She shrugged. 'Just trying to improve my karma I suppose.'

'So I'm your little project now?'

She shook her head quickly. 'No, no, that's not what I meant. I've done some bad things Noah. I just want to help for a change. I want to help _you_.'

I couldn't help myself. 'What kinda bad stuff?'

She avoided my eyes. 'Just some things I'd prefer to be kept hidden.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of your support - I'm loving seeing the alerts I'm getting, and it would be really good to hear what you guys like or don't like at this point? I forgot to say, the song used in the last chapter was Florence and the Machine - Shake It Out (if you didn't already figure that one out!) Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The bark felt rough against my palms and I felt the aching pull in my shoulders. Coach would kill me if he could've seen me. The toes of my sneakers tapped against the outside of her window ledge and she jumped, her head whipping around to her window.

She sat at her desk, everything ordered so neatly as usual. I grew quickly to know that school Rachel dressed pretty differently from home Rachel. She didn't wear skirts much, but the pants she wore _more_ than made up for it if you catch my drift. And she loved gold stars. Like, _loved_ them. They were her 'thing' apparently. Her room was clinically white. She said she liked it to look 'clean'. Yeah, no shit.

She moved over to the window and slid the frame up, allowing me to crawl through. If her grandmother wasn't to know I was there, my mom or Nina weren't supposed to see me either, crawling in like some kinda cat burglar. (Not like the whole thing is new for me, but _they_ weren't s'posed to know that.)

She went back to sit at her desk and swivelled the black desk chair round to face me. 'What happened to messaging me before you decided to swing through my window like Tarzan?'

I kicked off my shoes and settled myself cross-legged on the bed. I smirked. 'Don't pretend you don't like me just dropping by.'

'Noah your big game is tomorrow, you need to get your rest.'

'And you don't?'

She looked confused. 'What?'

'I know you'll be in the gym watching.'

She swivelled back round, her attention back on her desk. 'I have a very busy extra-curricular schedule Noah, you know that.'

I nodded. 'And tomorrow, that includes me.'

'What makes you so sure?'

I smiled, knowing I had her. 'Tell me I'm wrong…'

She smirked. 'You'll just have to find out tomorrow won't you… Now, have you come to study, or are you just being bothersome?'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Bothersome? Really, Rach?' She looked across at me. 'What…?'

'You called me Rach…' she said quietly.

I shook my head correcting myself. 'Sorry, _Rachel_.'

'No…' she shook her head with a shy smile. 'I like it…'

I smiled at her briefly before something on her desk caught my attention. I'd been in her room enough times to know it pretty well by now, and I'd never seen the pink bedazzled frame sitting against the wall.

I picked it up and looked at the two guys in the picture. One was in a wheelchair and he looked pretty badly disabled. He wore a smile, but he looked in pretty bad shape. He had short curly hair, the same shade of brown as Rachel's and hazel eyes. The guy crouched down next to him was smiling too, with an arm around the guy in a wheelchair.

'Who are these guys…?'

She took the frame out of my hands and dumped it into a drawer in her desk. She turned her attention back to the papers on her desk. 'No one.' She mumbled quietly.

'Come on Rach…I'm just curious…'

'They're no one Noah, can we just drop it.' She snapped harshly.

Can't say I didn't deserve it. I always have had a knack for pushing people's buttons. The only talent I have really. She went eerily quiet again. I retreated back to her bed and the silence lasted a minute or so before she spoke.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled again. 'I didn't mean to snap.'

'It's cool, I was just curious.'

She fished the photo frame out of her desk again and held it between both hands walking over to me on the bed. She didn't take her focus off the photo, and her eyes began to glimmer. I shifted over on the pink comforter, allowing room for her to sit down next to me.

Even when she sat, she still didn't look away from the photograph. 'They're not no one.'

I smiled. 'Yeah, I kinda got that when you went all Hulk on me…'

She went quiet again. Just staring at the photo like something was about to pop out of it. She rubbed her left index finger over the guy in the wheelchair. She sighed gently. 'They're my dads.'

My brain just kinda got…stuck. A weird quiet grunt fell out of my mouth before I could speak properly. 'Both…of…them…?' I asked carefully, just on the off chance I'd misunderstood. Her nod told me that I didn't misunderstand her.

'Both of them.' She confirmed quietly.

'I thought you said you didn't have parents…?'

She shook her head. 'I don't.' Her voice wavered. I figured it best to stay quiet, instead of making an ass of myself yet again.

She pointed to the guy in the wheelchair. 'Daddy had a condition. It was a syndrome that caused skeletal disfigurement. He was never happy in that wheelchair. People were always staring at him and he hated it. He was always so much better out of it, like he was…_a different person_.' She choked out and a wet splodge hit the glass lying on top of the photograph.

I decided not to press; I could guess what she was hinting at anyway. I prized the frame away from her grip and placed it on her white painted nightstand. I slid my arm around her shoulders and brought her towards me, hugging her to my chest as she lightly sobbed. We sat against her headboard and I gently rocked her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.

Things changed in that moment. Something happened, and somehow we were never the same again. She said something so quietly that I woulda missed it if I didn't have my chin resting on top of that little head of hers.

She sniffed gently. 'Daddy's dead.' She whispered through sniffles. 'Dad helped him.'

How do you respond to something like that? How would _anyone_ respond to something like that? So instead I just stroked her hair. I may be Puckzilla but even I don't move in on a chick when she's upset. Believe it or not I'm not _that _much of a dick.

* * *

A loud screeching buzz made my eyes snap open and the reality hit me. _Who sets their alarm for 5am_? I looked down and I saw a small head of brunette hair, peacefully sleeping on my chest.

I wriggled out from underneath her and slipped my sneakers back on. Her eyes were still closed and she was curled up on her pink comforter. She looked like an angel. I smiled to myself before turning to the window. I slid up the frame as quietly as I could, allowing myself enough room to slip out hopefully without waking her. I interlocked my fingers and gripped onto the nearest branch by her window and launched myself out. I woulda jumped straight down but I didn't wanna break my leg a few hours before the game.

I climbed down the tree and sprinted across the street, back to my own house. I knew I wouldn't be able to get through the front door without waking anyone so I climbed onto the hood of my truck and boosted myself up the drainpipe. Climbing onto the garage roof I could get to one of my bedroom windows from there. Under one corner of the window, it was never secured properly so it's kinda easy to get in if you know where to look.

I prized the window open and rolled myself in. Thankfully it sounded like there was no one up yet. I wriggled outta my clothes and jumped into bed. That idea was short-lived since by the time I managed to drift off to sleep, Nina slammed my door open.

'Get up loser, it's the big day.'

* * *

Like I needed any reminding. College scouts were coming to the game, more for the seniors on the team like Matthews and some of the reserves, but if there were any juniors that impressed them they'd be more likely to come back next year. The way things were going, a basketball scholarship was my only hope so I had to impress.

McKinley always liked to show off when it was game day. It was a home game so we had to show 'school spirit' or whatever. Unless you were a cheerleader, no one really gave a shit. The thing that sucked the most about game days was the fact that the game was always after school. McKinley was bad enough without having to spend any _extra_ time there.

I hadn't seen Rachel all day. Normally I saw her in the hallways but she was nowhere to be seen. I kinda hoped she would come to the game, but it never occurred to me that she wasn't a sports kinda girl. I didn't have much time to think about it before I had to get myself to the locker room.

The whole team was already in there when I got inside. Matthews turned and looked at me with that stupid half grin across his face.

'Nice of you to join us Puckerman.'

I opened my locker and put my bag inside. 'Good to see you too man.'

'Are you gonna actually play as part of this team today or you gonna be a little bitch like usual?'

I really didn't wanna put up with his shit, but it was time to step up. We couldn't lose against Chicago or Coach would rip us apart. I sighed. 'Let's just win this game. I'll do my part, you do yours.'

'Yeah, you better do your part cause we gotta win.' The other guys on the team cheered at Matthews' words. I took off my shirt and pulled on my team jersey. He leaned back against the locker door next to mine. He shrugged, 'Plus, if we win I get to fuck your sister.'

I slammed my locker door shut and squared up to him. 'Don't you _dare _touch her…' I snarled.

He laughed cruelly and settled his mouth next to my ear. 'Oh, but I _already did_…'

I shoved him back into the red locker with a resounding clang and I felt a hand on the back of my jersey pulling me sharply away.

'Knock it off you two!' Coach stood between us glaring. 'If you two can't play this game, there are plenty of other guys here who are more than willing to take your place. _I am not having this shit in my gym_.' He barked. 'Am I understood?'

We looked at each other. 'Yes coach.' We both mumbled.

He nodded. 'Matthews go warm up with the others, Puckerman get changed quickly and head out.'

Matthews turned and bumped my shoulder on the way past with a smirk, and the rest of the team headed out into the gym with Coach.

I pulled the rest of my kit on and I heard the roar of the crowd in the gym. It sounded like there were more people in there than usual. Chicago fans I guess. I locked my stuff up and headed to the gym entrance. Jenna and some of the other Cheerios were hanging out near the door.

She smiled at me. 'Good luck Puck…'

I smiled politely. 'Thanks Jen.'

She stepped a little closer, her red and white pom-pom tickling my shoulder. She lowered her voice suggestively. 'Maybe see you after the game…?'

Jenna and I had occasionally hooked up at some after parties in the past season. I shrugged. 'I dunno, maybe.'

I took Coach's whistle as my swift exit and I joined the pre-game huddle.

* * *

I shoulda known from the locker room that it wasn't gonna be a good game. We made it back to the locker room at half time for a break to give the Cheerios room to do their little show. Chicago was leading us up and down our own gym and Coach wasn't happy 'bout it.

As soon as our asses touched those wooden benches the yelling started.

'Guys what the hell is going on out there?' He pointed at me and Matthews 'I don't even wanna know what's going on between you two _babies_ but you guys gotta pull it together! At this rate we might as well just give them the damn win!'

Sam spoke up. 'Would it even matter if we lost? There's hardly anyone from McKinley here to see it happen…'

Coach's head snapped round so quick I thought he might break his neck. 'It wouldn't matter if we lost if you guys were actually playing well. _But you're not_! There's _no way_ you guys are impressing those scouts.'

He turned to the board and began making angry scribbles that were barely legible. 'The second half we're gonna be playing a defensive game. If we can stop them getting to that basket that gives us a chance to get further to theirs. Chang, Evans - you guys have got to _step it up_. Hudson, Matthews, Puckerman - whether you like it or not, you guys have got to work together to shut Chicago down. I wanna see teamwork out there guys, I wanna see you getting the ball straight to Mike and Sam and I don't wanna hear any excuses, got it?'

We headed back out onto the court, taking over from the Cheerios that seemed to be a big hit with the Chicago fans. Jenna threw me a wink as they skipped off the court onto the side-lines.

Finn elbowed me in the side. 'Let's just get this game over with first before you try to hump anything, okay?'

I chuckled. 'Don't worry man, we got this.'

* * *

Of course we didn't 'have it'. We lost 101-94, and Coach was less than impressed. The only thing that saved us from a lecture was the fact that he had to go take care of the scouts in the stands, leaving us to get the hell outta there.

There wasn't much conversation as we changed back into our normal clothes, just some mumbles about an after-party but for once I wasn't in the mood. I don't even know why, but I checked my cellphone for messages. Nothing.

I took my bag and headed out to the parking lot. My truck sat waiting for me, along with something else. _Or someone else_.

She stood by the back wheel, her right foot resting against the top of it. Her hands were tangled in a black and red scarf – the team colours, hanging loosely around her small shoulders. I approached her, feeling a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

'I thought you guys were supposed to be good or something…?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Hey Puckerman, see you at the after party?' I turned and Finn was walking past to his mom's car he borrows sometimes.

I nodded throwing my stuff into the back of my own truck. 'Yeah, I'll see you there.' I turned and smiled at Rachel looking all cute.

She looked up at me with a shy smile. 'Can I get a ride home?

I nodded my head towards the cab. 'Get in.'

We were headed towards the junction and she was just staring out the window. Instead of turning left at the junction I turned right, heading for the I-40. She turned in her seat looking at me.

'Uh…Noah, I live that way…'

I nodded keeping my eyes on the road. 'I know.'

A few minutes later after a short trip on the I-40, I pulled into the parking lot of a blue and silver fronted diner. She simply looked at me. I hopped out the truck and looked back at her just sitting there. 'Come on.'

She followed closely behind me into the diner. 'What about the after party?'

I looked back at her as the door swung closed and smiled slightly at her confused expression. 'Didn't you know? This is the after party...' I responded with a smile.

She rolled her eyes. 'I'm serious Noah; you should go unwind with your teammates. It was a hard game for you guys and you did well.'

I fought a smile, trying to appear serious. 'Is this you blowing me off…?'

'No I…'

I smiled at her letting her know I was joking and she chuckled. 'You just go grab a booth while I get changed and I'll be back in a minute okay?'

I instantly felt better once I got my uniform off. I slipped on my dark jeans and red plaid shirt and headed back out into the main part of the diner.

She'd slipped off her black jacket, and had it neatly folded over the back of the light blue vinyl booth she'd chosen. She still had her school coloured scarf draped around her neck, peeking out from underneath all of that brunette hair. She brushed at her bangs, a nervous tick maybe?

I approached her, admiring her thighs in those jeans. What? I'm only human. I slipped into the other side of the booth facing her, and she smiled.

'Y'know you can just go to your after party if you want? You don't have to hang out with me.'

'I _want_ to hang out with you Rach. I'm glad you came to the game.'

'I was lured there under false pretences.' My face twisted in confusion and she chuckled. 'I was told you guys weren't that bad.'

I smiled. '_Anyone_ sucks against Chicago. _You'd_ suck against Chicago.'

Her back straightened and she shook her head furiously, her long dark hair bouncing around her. 'Oh no that's not possible. Rachel Berry is incomparable to anyone else.'

I shot her a smirk and my eyebrow twitched. I slid one of the two laminated menus out from between the salt and pepper shakers. I eyed her over the top.

'You hungry?'

She shrugged. 'Not particularly.'

I set the menu back down in the same spot. 'Me neither.' I got up from the booth. 'Come on, let's go for a drive?'

She nodded in agreement and I helped her outta the booth.

We bundled back into the truck, and the radio went on straight away. I pulled back onto the I-40, and we just kept going.

'Does your grandmother you're out?'

'I told her I was immersing myself in after school activities.'

I guffawed. 'Oh I bet she loved that!'

'Honestly, as long as I come home at night, I don't think she really cares where I go.'

I looked at the clock on my dash. 'So she'll think you're still 'immersing' yourself at half nine at night and she'll be fine with it?'

She grinned and looked across at me with a sparkle in her eyes. 'Well, technically I still am aren't I…?'

I smiled slightly. 'Then educate me.' She gave me a puzzled look but stayed quiet, obviously waiting for me to explain. 'What happened to your other dad…?'

She went quiet, and I thought I'd lost her. I was never too good at being sensitive to stuff. She looked out the window, and stayed quiet for another minute or so. Just when I was about to tell her it didn't matter, she began talking.

'Daddy had always had the condition. The doctors said it was pretty rare. Melnick Needles syndrome. They didn't define it until he was an adult, not that it made much difference anyway. It got worse when he got older; eventually he found it hard to walk out of the house. That's why he's in a wheelchair in that photo you saw. He was so much happier when he wasn't in it, when people couldn't see him. As he got older, he lost his hearing. Then it started to affect his internal organs in ways that it never used to. He became someone unrecognisable, everything about him changed. He was miserable, and he made no secret of it. Nothing dad or I could do for him was enough anymore, and he was just in so much pain.' She managed to keep her voice even, as if she'd been rehearsing what she wanted to tell me.

'So you helped him…'

She looked across at me and understood what I was referring to. She nodded. 'Dad helped him, but we didn't have to the money to take daddy to somewhere like Switzerland, where that kinda thing is legal. But we knew we had no choice, daddy just couldn't live like that anymore. The feds found out and locked dad up.'

I nodded, trying to be understanding. 'So that's why you moved over here?'

She paused for a second then nodded. 'Yeah, yeah dad sent me across to live with his mom.' She looked across at me and I knew what she was asking without her having to open her mouth.

'Don't worry,' I smiled reassuring her. 'I won't say a word.'

Her smile spread across her mouth. 'Thanks Noah, I really appreciate it.'

I nodded. 'Don't mention it.'

I turned off the I-40, and we began heading back into Lima. As much as I just wanted to stay with her driving around in the truck all night, McKinley beckoned us both in the morning. Plus, with Rachel's tutoring, I'd actually begun to understand shit at school a little better. I gotta give it to her, that girl had skills.

We headed back into the centre of Lima, coasting down the quiet streets. Rachel looked across at me.

'You gonna head to your after party?'

I shook my head. 'Na, I wasn't really in the mood to party tonight. I never am if we lose, I don't really see the point in an after party if you're not celebrating.'

'Celebrate the effort…?'

We both looked at each other a burst into laughter, her raucous laugh surrounding me and enveloping me in its warmth, making me laugh harder.

We pulled up outside her house and the lights were all out except from one downstairs. She looked towards the house and sighed a little.

'I guess she's waiting up for me.'

I nodded. 'You better get inside.' I knew I had to too. Mat Kearney began to play on the radio which I'd switched down slightly while the door was open.

She turned to me and smiled gently. 'Thank you Noah.'

I gave a confused smile. 'For what…?'

She closed the small gap between us and leaned into me. Her lips brushed against mine and pressed down softly. I could feel her smiling against me and suddenly it didn't matter that we didn't win the game. It didn't matter that Matthews was a dick. It didn't matter that Nina was seeing him. It didn't matter that I was barely passing. Her bottom lip slid against mine as we applied more pressure, and I breathed her in until I felt the muscles between my ribs stretching. She filled my lungs and I held her inside my chest, keeping her safe.

She pulled back and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sweetly but didn't speak as she slid out of the truck and closed the door. I watched her walk to her front door, and she gave me one last look before she disappeared inside.

* * *

**A/N: I know I've mentioned the I-40 in this chapter - I'm pretty sure there's not an I-40 in Lima but I just picked a random number, so it ended up being 40. **

**A/N(2): The song I was referring to was Mat Kearney - Young Dumb and In Love. If you haven't heard him, go listen - SO good!  
**

**A/N(3): Finally, Melnick Needles Syndrome is a very real condition, you can ask me about it or google it if you wanna know more.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Long tanned toned legs stretched out in front of me. More soft supple skin became revealed, freed from its material confines. I fought an internal battle, struggling between my desire to reach out and run my fingertips down the front of her glinting shins; and fighting down the churning temptation to reject the contents of that morning's breakfast._

* * *

I shut the door of my locker in the locker-room. Matthews smug face appeared in front of mine.  
'Have fun with your little girlfriend last night Puck?'  
'What...?'  
'We all saw you leaving with that dorky new girl.'  
I shrugged. 'Yeah, so?'  
'What happened to the bro code?'  
I scoffed. 'Bro code?'  
'Ditching your boys for a girl.'  
'She's worth more than most of you.'  
Hisses rippled around the locker-room. Matthews laughed cruelly. 'Oh I can guarantee she'd be nothing without guys like us.' he spat with a chuckle before looking round at the rest of the growing smirks in the room. 'Is she your little _gold star_...?' he hissed cruelly.  
I paused. 'What...?'

My insides began to bubble as Matthews' illuminated cellphone screen appeared in front of my face. My eyes focused on a grainy video that had obviously been copied from a laptop screen.

Grainy images surfaced of a body standing in a bedroom doorway. Small bare tanned feet stretched out into long tantalising legs. My eyes found themselves fixed onto the screen as a very short black and white plaid skirt came into view. Peeks of navel were revealed under a thin white skirt, tied around the bottom of a small ribcage. My heartbeat began to quicken as a dawning started to creep up my spine. The camera kept shifting upwards. Long plaited pigtails came into view, hanging down each side of her small but perfectly formed boobs.

She began walking over to a guy sitting at his desk playing a video game. As soon as I heard her voice I knew I couldn't block it out. The guy looked up at her and smiled as she turned his chair around to face her. Her thighs slid over his and I couldn't watch any more.

I turned my face away and shut my locker with a clang. I shrugged off the stare of Matthews and some of the other guys and left the locker-room without a word. I could hear their sniggers as the door swung closed behind me.

* * *

Rachel had been tutoring me enough in English that I was allowed to take my test again. Miss Tate handed me my marked test and I got outta there as fast as I could. I slumped against my locker and looked down at the page. In red marker pen, the page was stamped with a big B- in a thick red circle._ Me, Noah Puckerman, a B- student. Coached by a porn star._

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Finn Hudson**

_Dude have you seen that video going round? I knew you were interested in her for a reason!_

The bell rang distracting me from my phone screen. I looked up, and it seemed the guys on the basketball team weren't the only ones who had seen it. Hundreds of students milled up and down the hallways, whispering and laughing, unable to take their eyes off their cellphone screens.

I heard a quiet clicking of heels through the hushed voices and sniggers. The same quiet clicking that my ears had begun to train themselves to recognise through the din. She walked in the opposite direction down the hallway. Most students at McKinley were dying to get outta that place as soon as the bell rang. But not Miss Rachel Berry.

Students began to slowly clear out of the hallway, wanting to soak up every last bit of the newest McKinley High scandal. I walked in the opposite direction, following her footsteps and that unforgettably short skirt. My phone buzzed again.

**Jimmy Matthews**

_You're welcome._

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and my grip around my test grew tighter. I pulled back the door to the choir room and stepped inside.

* * *

She had her back to me, sitting at the black piano. Her back straightened slightly, hearing the door shut behind me but she didn't move to look who it was. She didn't move until I spoke.

'So gold stars are really your thing huh?'  
Recognising my voice she looked over her left shoulder, her hair breezing away from her face. 'Noah...? What are you doing here...?'  
I walked forward and placed my crumpled English test on the lid of the piano. 'Just came to tell you that I got a B-.'  
Her eyes went wide and a grin spread across her small mouth. She looked up at me before jumping up off the black piano stool. 'Noah, that's ama...'  
'Yeah.' I cut her off.  
She looked up at me, her face crinkled in confusion. 'Aren't you happy Noah...?'  
I looked down, those smooth long legs looking up at me. I huffed. 'Why couldn't you have just told me?'  
Her head tilted to the right slightly. 'Uh...'  
I rolled my eyes. 'Oh now you're gonna pretend like you don't know what the hell I'm talkin' about...'  
She stayed silent, just watching me with a confused expression.  
'The school girl outfits, the sexy yet adorable pigtails...you really are a _gold star_ aren't you...'  
Her expression turned from confusion to horrified realisation.  
'How many?'  
She looked down to the linoleum floor and stayed mute.  
'How many?' I asked again.  
'30...'  
My lower abdomen pinched and I fought off the churning beginning. 'Why couldn't you just have told me...?'  
She looked hard at me. 'Because I knew you'd react like this. It's not easy Noah...'  
I scoffed. 'Oh yeah I bet it's real hard to take your clothes off and fuck for money.'  
A small palm left a burning trail across my left cheek. I've had quite a few slaps in my life and thinking about it, yeah I definitely deserved that one.  
'You don't know anything about me. You don't get to speak to me like that.'  
'I know plenty about you.'  
She raised her chin slightly. 'Oh yeah? Then you must already know that I did it because working two jobs to try and help raise money for dad and daddy just wasn't enough. You must already know how it felt for me to wonder every day whether my daddy would ever walk again. You must already know that I had to uproot my life and move to this small town because they just kept asking and asking me to do more. _Gold star_ is who I _was_. Not who I _am_.' she turned and gathered her papers off the piano. 'You were right. I should have listened to you Noah. You are just like the rest of those jocks. A jerk.'  
She kept her eyes facing forwards and walked out of the choir room.

I looked down at the crumpled English test still sitting on the piano. I reached forward and crumpled it further into a small ball and dunked it in the trash can sitting below the board. I ran outta that choir room and didn't stop until I'd reached the parking lot.

* * *

Except she was nowhere to be found. I saw Matthews and two of his dick friends walking on the other side of the street. My fists clenched together as I felt anger bleeding through my veins. My forearms and wrists pulsated with urgency.

So I took off running. Running towards that spiked blonde hair and I didn't stop. I didn't stop when my body collided with his, knocking him to the ground. I didn't stop when the knuckles of my right hand crunched into his left cheekbone. I didn't stop when my knuckles collided with the bridge of his nose. I didn't stop when I felt the hands of my teammates trying to separate us. I didn't stop when I heard the wail of a siren, or when I heard the screech of brakes. I finally stopped when I felt two sets of large strong hands grip my shoulders and pull me up off him.

I finally stopped when my ass hit the cold concrete bench of a Lima County jail cell.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, I've been super busy! Thank you for all the support, hopefully I should be able to make a few updates soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

'_Puckerman_!' Officer Davies approached the cell, keys jangling in his hand. I stood and approached the bars, waiting for him to speak again.

'Your bail has been posted.' He informed while twisting a long silver key in the lock. He gripped one of the bars in the door and pulled it open. 'You know the deal Puckerman. I don't want to have to see you in here again. You understand me?'

I nodded walking out of the cell. 'Yeah.'

'Yes _what_?'

'Yes Officer.' I grumbled.

He nodded in satisfaction. 'Go on, get outta here.'

I walked out of the hall lined with jail cells. My sister is a pain in the ass but I knew she'd pay me out. Guess that's just another secret she had on me. Our mom hated it when I got in trouble, so I'd kinda promised to behave myself. Guess that didn't last long.

When I made it outta the county jail, I found something I definitely wasn't expecting. Or more like, _someone_.

'You posted my bail…?'

She nodded. 'I'm the only one who knew you were here remember.'

'How did you know I was here?'

'I saw the cops bust you. I do have eyes Noah.'

I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder. I turned to see Officer Durham smiling at me. He chuckled to himself. 'Getting into trouble again Puck?'

I shrugged off his smirk. 'What can I say? I like to keep you guys busy.'

He nodded with a knowing smile. 'That you do.'

He walked off to his patrol car, leaving Rachel and I alone.

'Are you sure you should be around all these cops?'

She raised her eyebrows and scoffed in disbelief. '_Really_ Noah? You're going to give me attitude right now?'

'I bet you're used to the cop costume by now though huh?'

She turned her head away for a moment, looking at something in the distance. She turned back, and then I saw it.

She shook her head at me. 'You know what? Fuck you Noah Puckerman. I should have just left you in there.'

She turned to walk away but I grabbed her elbow stopping her. She turned and her eyes were glassy with tears. 'I would never have done it if I didn't have to.'

I nodded, the guilt really settling in. 'I know.'

She turned her attention away, collecting herself. Those deep brown irresistible eyes turned back to mine. 'You don't get to judge me.'

She shrugged herself out of my grasp and walked away, leaving me at the bottom of the steps outside the police station. Not really sure of where to go, I just started walking, with not even my iPod to keep me company. Voices swirled around my head, and most of them sounded like Rachel. I shook my head at myself when it truly began to sink in how much of an asshole I'd been.

* * *

I walked through Lima town centre, the sun glaring down at me. It was a Saturday, so there were plenty of people chatting and milling around through the streets. My whole back hurt from sleeping on that damn concrete bench, the little amount of sleep I could manage anyway. Danny the drunk that I got stuck with certainly knew how to snore. We'd met a couple of times, so we were kinda on first name basis. I stretched, cracking my spine and my neck. I hadn't shaved in a while either so I was getting kinda stubbly. Ladies love it though, right?

I passed the little flower store on the corner run by the cute little Jewish lady, and I was halted in my tracks. Suddenly an idea hit me. I stepped inside the store, and with Mrs Schwartzman's help, I picked out some yellow roses. Yellow is kinda close to gold aint it? I thanked her for her help and ran the two miles to Finn's house.

* * *

He opened the door and looked me up and down. 'Bro, I know we're friends but you don't need to get me no flowers. I'm not into dudes.'

I shook my head and hid the flowers behind my back. 'No, look I need you and Sam to help me with something. Is he with you?'

'Yeah, we're just xboxing it up upstairs.'

Finn ushered me upstairs. 'Awesome.'

I stepped in the doorway of Finn's room and Sam turned to look at me. 'Dude where you been? I tried to call.'

'Just another trip to visit Officer Durham and the guys.'

'_Again_?! I thought you promised you were done with that shit.'

'I was until Jimmy started getting up in my shit.'

Finn's face fell. 'That new girl…'

'I had to do something.'

'So you beat on Jimmy?'

'Hell yeah I did.'

A smile grew across his face and he high-fived me. 'Nice one bud.'

He sat down again next to Sam and before they could start up another game of Halo I stood in front of the TV.

'Look guys I need your help.'

They both looked at each other then gave me a weird look. Sam was the first to speak. 'You've already beat on Jimmy, I'm sure he's gonna lay off.'

I shook my head. 'No no, it's got nothing to do with Jimmy or any of the guys. I need to do something for Rachel; she's really pissed with me.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'You went off on her when you found out didn't you?'

I shrugged. 'Maybe. Look guys you're my boys, are you gonna help me or not?'

'What you got in mind?'

I grabbed Finn's laptop off his desk and Googled a song I knew they wouldn't have heard before. I only heard it in Rachel's room in the background when I'd visited once or twice so I knew she'd love it.

Sam nodded along. 'So you wanna sing her this in the choir room and us to help you?'

I shook my head. 'Not in the choir room. On her grandmother's front lawn. Today.'

Finn laughed. 'Are you out of your damn mind? Did you hit your head in jail?'

Sam nodded again. 'Yeah, I think it'd be pretty cool. You'll probably get laid.'

'That's not why I'm doing this.'

They both gawped at me. 'Bro, seriously did Danny bash you about?'

Sam smiled. 'Has she _tamed_ the Puckzilla…?'

'Hell no!' I scoffed. 'I just…I was a real asshole to her. And she bailed me out. I gotta let her know I'm sorry.'

Sam gestured to the laptop. 'Play it again. Let's do this.'

I ruffled Sam's unruly blonde hair. 'I knew I could count on you guys.'

* * *

Sam had this amazing ability to be able to hear a song a couple times and he'd be able to play it straight off. Finn wasn't so lucky. We grabbed a couple Tupperware boxes and pans outta his mom's kitchen and he armed himself with his drumsticks. She'd kill us if we dented her pans but it'd be worth it. Luckily for me, Sam went almost everywhere with his trusty acoustic guitar.

Rachel's house was only a couple blocks away from Finn's so we just decided to walk it. I couldn't see her grandmother's car in the driveway, so I knew it was a perfect opportunity. We set up on her front lawn and I dialled her number even though I knew her answering would be a long shot.

Unsurprisingly I got her answer machine. There wasn't much point in leaving a message. So I signalled to the guys, and Sam strummed the intro. I opened my mouth, and hoped it would come out right.

_Never wanna stand up for myself  
Never wanna get in the way, I said it  
I don't know what the plan is,  
But you can share with me, _

_cause I'll be listening here,  
To everything you say, _

_I won't turn away  
And I will listen, open up my heart and  
I must say that I love you, so_

I saw the edge of a curtain twitch in the room upstairs that faced out over the lawn. The guys looked at me, wondering if it was such a good idea to keep playing. I just nodded to them. They joined in with me for the chorus.

_Ooh la love_

_I've fallen in love_

_and it's better this time than ever before  
Ooh la love_

_I've fallen in love_

_and it's better this time than I've ever known_

The white front door opened and Rachel stood there. Her long dark hair hung down over her shoulders and she brushed her bangs to the side. That little tick always made me smile. Her face was still, I just hoped I was done with making myself an asshole to her.

_Every day is a battle I face  
Strange life I live but its what you've decided  
I'll give it all into your hands,  
Do what you will with me, and oh  
I'll smile when you speak  
Remember all those times I was hoping for something  
And shaking my head from all I have done  
But you never left me_

She started out down the path, her white tank top clinging to her curves. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her long black jeaned legs, stretching onto the lawn; walking over to me and the guys.

_Ooh la love_

_I've fallen in love_

_and it's better this time than ever before  
Ooh la love_

_I've fallen in love_

_and it's better this time than I've ever known_

She clamped a hand over my mouth and the guys stopped playing. I pulled the roses out from behind my back, placing them between us. She looked down at them then back up to me.

She lifted her hand away from my mouth and slapped my cheek. I guess I deserved that one too. When she finally spoke, she kept her voice low so the guys couldn't hear.

'I told you more than I've ever told anyone. I trusted you more than anyone. And you just threw it back in my face.'

I nodded. 'And I'm so sorry about that Rachel. It just…caught me off guard. But I promise I'll never do that again. I wanna listen to everything you say. I want you to tell me everything. I wanna know you.'

She searched my eyes. 'And what if I don't want to tell you everything?'

I shrugged. 'I'll wait. However long it takes for you to trust me again.'

Signs of a small smile began to show. 'You're an asshole Noah Puckerman.'

I smiled. 'I know.'

I pointed the flowers to her and she took them with a small smile she tried to hide. 'Come on…' she mumbled and began to walk back towards the front door.

I turned back to the guys and they winked at me. I just laughed. Boys will be boys I guess.

* * *

**A/N 2: The song is Foster The People - _I'd Do Anything For You_ if you didn't know already.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologise if this chapter isn't as good, I just wanted to release this one as there probably won't be chapter 11 for a week. Thank you for all of your feedback! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As I followed her into her room, I felt that familiar feeling that I wasn't used to when it came to chicks. The Puckzilla is more of a one time man. I knew I was screwed as soon as she looked up at me.

'Did you mean what you said…when you said you wanted me to tell you everything?'

I nodded. 'I'm here to listen Rach.'

My eyes traced the room; nothing had changed since that night I accidentally spent with her. But at the same time, everything had changed. The room looked the same, still clinically white with the pink bed; but there weren't so many gold stars dotted about anymore. In fact the only one I could see was placed on the wall behind her desk. I couldn't help but feel it was something to do with me. My eyes roved over the bed. It wasn't the first time I'd daydreamed when it came to that bed; but this time it was for a different reason. I used to think it'd be kinda hot to make out with her on the bed, but a shiver ran down my spine. _Had she made movies on that bed?_

'No.' I turned my attention to her and she was watching me shaking her head. 'I know what you're thinking. I would never bring my professional life here. Ever.'

Was I really that fucking transparent? 'Professional life?'

'Don't play the innocent card now Noah. Ever since you found out you've looked at me like I disgust you. Or anything to do with me for that matter. If that's what you feel, I don't need you in my life Noah; so I'd prefer you to leave now.'

She gestured to her open bedroom door. I walked towards the door and shut it firmly, turning to look at her again. 'I meant it when I said I was sorry. I wanna be part of your life, whatever that means to you.'

She just stood looking at me for a minute. 'You want to know about it, don't you?' She sat on the chair behind her at her desk and exhaled steadily. 'Go on then.'

'I don't need to know what you don't wanna tell me.'

She looked down at her fingers. 'I was out window shopping by myself on Rodeo Drive. I was sixteen. A man in a suit approached me on the street. He handed me his card, telling me he was a big filmmaker and asked me if I'd ever been interested in modelling or being on film. Being a dreamer I said yes of course. He said he would like to screen test me for his latest film. I was elated when he paid that particular interest into a girl like me, a guy had never done that for me before. I agreed, and a few days later I was in a large warehouse with him and a film crew. Then I realised what sort of films they were making. I should have been outraged and stormed out of there as soon as I realised, I knew I should. But then I thought of dad and daddy. We all knew daddy was getting sicker and dad and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Dad insisted he didn't want me to have anything to do with it, he wanted to protect me. But I knew I had to do something. Dad needed money to help daddy, and we never had enough. I knew how much porn made with each film, and I suddenly found a way to help. I told dad and daddy I'd found a temp job, while I went to the warehouse and lied about my age so I could make those films.'

She wouldn't look at me. It sucked thinking of her all vulnerable like she looked just sitting there.

'I never wanted it to happen. Somehow my films spread, and I got a little recognition, meaning I could be in more films. All it meant to me was more money to help dad and daddy who'd given up everything for me. It got to the point where I had enough money to help them, and I didn't need to do those films anymore. I quit and directors kept hounding me to be in more films, offering me obscene amounts of money. But I promised myself once I was out, I was out. Dad put daddy out of his misery, and somehow it got out. They took him away from me and locked him up. It was the first time I went to visit him in jail that he told me I should leave L.A. He told me his mom was living here in Lima and that I should go visit. I knew it would be longer than a visit just by looking at his face behind that glass. So I said goodbye to my dad and came to Lima.'

I crouched down on my knees in front of her and covered her hands in mine. Her eyes were closed, her head down; a tear ran down her cheek.

'You're safe now.'

Her eyes stayed closed. 'The whole of McKinley knows. I'm not safe here.' Her bloodstained eyes opened and she looked at me, glassy eyed.

'What if my bubbeh finds out? Where am I going to run off to then?'

I squeezed her hands lightly. 'She's not gonna find out. I'll lay out anyone who tries to leak anything.'

She shook her head. 'The last thing I need is another guy I care about locked up.'

I wanted to jump up and down knowing she cared about me.

'Is that really why you bailed me out this morning?'

She looked down and nodded before looking at me again. 'I was really mad at you Noah for being like that with me yesterday. But I knew underneath it all, you are a _good_ guy as much as I know you try and pretend otherwise. You don't deserve jail.'

I scoffed. 'It seems you're the only one round here that thinks so.'

'It doesn't matter what they think.'

I smiled at her. 'Hey, that's my line.' I answered back softly.

That got her to smile. She sniffled and I reached up onto her desk and passed her a tissue. She smiled and nodded to me as a _thank you_.

'How did you know I like _Foster The People_…?'

I shrugged trying to play it cool. 'You like good music. Of course you like them.'

She chuckled a little. 'Thank you, Noah.'

'What for?'

'Just, for being you.'

She looked deep into my eyes and smiled. I turned my eyes to the wall on the other side of her desk and the gold star.

'Where have the other stars gone?'

'They were part of who I was. Not who I am.'

'You'll always be a star.'

She giggled. 'You're so cheesy.'

I shrugged. 'I do try.'

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Nina**

_Where you at? Tapping Rachel finally? X_

I rolled my eyes and saw Rachel looking concerned down at me. 'Everything okay…?'

I nodded keeping my eyes on my phone. 'Yeah, just Nina being a dick as usual.'

She nodded slowly and then rose out of her chair. 'Well you can call her if you want; I think I'm going to spend some time on my elliptical machine. Some say exercise is an emotional release, and I tend to believe such a theory. You can see yourself out can't you?'

I nodded getting to my feet. 'Sure.'

She grabbed some clothes from her draws against the opposite wall and walked out of the room without another word. I kinda thought it was weird but whatever.

* * *

I know I shoulda left. She basically told me to. I just couldn't help myself. About half an hour later I was sitting on her bed and she reappeared in the doorway patting her face with a pink towel. Damn she looked good.

Her hair was pushed back by a headband and tied up with a hair band at the back. The only thing covering her body was a white towel that clung to her middle. I couldn't keep my eyes away. Drops of water still stuck to her skin. I had to fold my hands in my lap, I wasn't gonna suffer another McKinley slip in her bedroom.

When she moved the towel away from her face she was surprised to see me just sitting there, understandably.

'Noah…'

I don't really understand what happened. I stopped thinking and just took to my feet. I just kept watching the way her olive skinned neck glistened under the spotlights of her bedroom. She stood against her doorframe when I cornered her. Just being that close to her made it pretty damn hard for me to not lose it all and just make every thought I'd had come true.

Dark molten eyes looked up at me, her mouth centimetres from mine.

'Noah…'

Just hearing her breathe my name nearly made me lose it. As my blood started to move downwards, I moved my mouth down to her neck and pressed against it with my lips. Her head fell back against the white doorframe with a quiet thud. I licked a stripe over the water making her neck glisten, finally tasting her skin that was just as smooth as it looked. I felt her swallow and she gripped tighter onto the little pink towel in her fist. Her breath hissed out from between those lips.

'Noah…' she brought up her bunched fists to my chest and nudged me backwards. '…We can't do this…'

I moved my face back out of her space and it hit me like a wrecking ball that I knew she was right. I looked at her just standing there in that damp towel and I wanted her. The worst part was, I knew I couldn't have her. Or more like she wouldn't have me.

I nodded. 'Okay.'

I moved back away from her and got my ass outta there as fast as I could.

* * *

I tried to block out the sight of her in that towel. I tried when I jumped down from the tree outside her window. I tried when I walked across to my house. I tried when I shut the front door behind me. I tried to distract myself with my mom lecturing me about my 'nightly activities' or whatever the fuck she said. I tried when I pushed my bedroom door shut and flopped on my bed. Nothing worked. It didn't help that Puck junior seemed to have a very vivid memory and had no shame in hiding it.

With no better options I locked myself in the bathroom and chucked my old clothes in a pile in the corner by the radiator. I turned on the shower, adjusting the head so it was tall enough for me to stand under properly. I made sure to make it cold, the last thing I needed was to make it worse.

As the water moved through my mohawk I couldn't help imagining what it would feel like if her hand was running through it, tugging on it. I remembered how good it felt that time in my truck when we kissed and I didn't wanna stop. With a mind of its own, my hand slid down my body and palmed over my dick. The water moving against my hand gave me some friction as I started moving my hand up and down. I moved lighter than I normally would, imagining it was her small hand taking care of me. I imagined the way she'd be looking at me. That way she can look so innocent and _so_ hot as fuck at the same time. God I loved that look. A low growl escaped as I started moving my hand faster, I don't think I coulda been any harder. I let my mind wander; it always ended up in the same place, and I always woke in a sweat.

* * *

She'd come by the house, and I'd answer the door thinking it was the guys coming over for a gaming session. She'd give me that look and I'd know what she had come by for. She'd closed the door behind herself and walk towards me into the hallway. She'd know exactly the game she was playing. She'd kiss my lips softly at first, slowly losing control when I'd slide my hands under her shirt and remove it. I'd bite her neck and she'd breathe out my name but I wouldn't stop. She'd pop the button on my jeans when I push her against the wall and undo my zipper, knowing exactly how good she felt rubbing me like that. I'd bite her bottom lip and she'd slip her hand into my boxers, stroking my already hard dick. I'd rip her panties off, not giving a fuck. She'd gasp as I slowly filled her up, begging me to go faster. I'd keep going slow until she couldn't beg anymore; then I'd pick her up and she'd wrap those legs around my waist and we'd fuck till neither one of us could move anymore.

* * *

I squeezed harder, feeling myself close to the edge when I imagined how good it would be to be inside her and feel her coming around me. That's when with a grunt I lost it and came all over the floor of the shower. I laid my head against the cool tiles and panted till I could breathe again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know I said it would be a while for the next update but I managed to find some time. Decided to change it up a bit in this chapter and throw you Puckleberry fans a curveball. Thank you for all of your reviews and support - I've been keeping an eye on the views this is getting and I'm just astounded that people are actually reading. So thank you so much! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I was just packing up my stuff from my locker after school and I heard music drifting down the hallway from the auditorium. I heard Rachel's voice singing. I hadn't seen Rachel we'd talked in her room a few days ago. I didn't know whether she was ignoring me or what, but I definitely wanted to find out.

I heard piano music as I pulled back the side door to the auditorium. He'd deny it if you asked him but I'd seen Finn sneak around there a few times. I climbed the staircase to the balcony, so I could get a better view. I stood in the shadows and watched her sit at the piano, playing a few notes and singing along. I guess this is what she did after school when we'd all gone home. I remember her sounding real good.

And then my stomach dropped. I heard a male voice but I couldn't see where it was coming from. Rachel's head jumped up and she stopped playing the notes on the piano. She sat completely still.

_You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me way out no  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try_

He stepped out from behind the red curtain onto the stage where she was. A tall guy with curly dark hair and a weird dress sense. Basically the complete opposite of me. But man that dude had a good voice, which made me feel even fuckin' worse.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_

I could see her smile from all the way from the balcony. I stood hidden in the shadows, making sure they couldn't see me. And then she opened her mouth.

_You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a voice say please don't hurt me  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try_

She stood from her space on the piano bench, moving towards this guy.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Oh, Tonight_

_See beneath, See beneath,  
I... Tonight  
I..._

And then they both started singing together. It made me wanna puke how good they sounded together.

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's okay  
Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know_

They finished off the song together, just staring at each other.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Tonight, see beneath your beautiful  
Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight._

There was a pause between them and I was kinda starting to wonder if my mind had made him up.

He smiled. 'Glad to see you still know the words Star.'

'As if I'd forget them.'

She wrapped her arms up around his neck hugging him. He looked kinda possessive over her as he hugged her back.

Pulling back she smiled. 'Jesse, what are you doing here?!'

He spoke with one of those really 'cool' Californian accents that only people from like, L.A. or somewhere had. He had one of those bright white smiles. Definitely a fake Hollywood smile.

'Coming to see you of course!'

She paused, that smile fell. '…How did you find me…?'

'I have a friend that lives round here. People are finding out Rachel…'

'Does Paulie know?'

He nodded to answer her. She stepped back slightly. 'He sent you didn't he…'

He stepped forward shaking his head a lot. 'No, no I swear! You just upped and left, I had to find out _from him _that you'd quit. I've wanted to see you; I just didn't know where you'd gone. You could have dropped off the edge of the earth for all I knew!'

She nodded. 'I'm sorry Jesse. I just couldn't do it anymore. I had to get out. Paulie keeps asking me to come back but…I just _can't do it_…'

'So you're in hiding?'

'That's one way of putting it.'

'The industry isn't the same without you Gold Star.'

A sick feeling gripped my stomach. He didn't look much like a porn star. But I guess neither did she. She backed away from him.

She looked away. 'Please don't call me that.'

'For old times sake?'

Her eyes snapped back to him. 'Jesse I'm not sleeping with you. I'm not that girl anymore remember.'

My fists clenched into balls at my sides. I had a real urge to punch that douchebag.

'Neither am I remember. Come to New York with me. You and I both know your voice is still as incredible as I remember. New York would love you.'

'I'm not cut out for audiences.'

'Says the girl who is on the stage of a pretty big auditorium.'

'An empty auditorium. That's how I like it.'

'What's the point in that?'

'I like the quiet. I don't like people watching me.'

'Says the ex-porn star that millions of people watched.'

'Jesse, _stop_.'

He held up his hands in defeat. 'Okay, okay I get it… Look, I'm going to be around for a few days, I'm staying at the Flagship Inn. Come and see me okay…?'

She looked down and nodded. 'Okay.'

He smiled. 'Hug goodbye…?'

She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and he held her. He looked up to the balcony, staring right at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone, work is kinda crazy at the moment, I'm gonna try and update as much as I can but I can't guarantee it'll be regularly :( but I'll try my best! Thank you for the amazing reviews, follows, favourites and all that. I really love to see how you guys are getting on so keep em coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I was minding my own business, putting some shit back in my locker just fucking around between classes. Who needs history anyway? It's in the past! I shut my locker door and his creepy face was there from the day before, watching me.

'Uh…do I know you?'

'You do now.' He said brightly, extending his hand to me; those irritating bright white teeth showing. 'Jesse St. James.'

I just looked at him. 'Your name is Jesse _St._ James…'

'California born and raised.' His hand dropped back to his side. 'I see you saw Rachel and me together.'

I shrugged. 'So what if I did?'

'Rachel and I go way back. She's from California too you know.'

I nodded. 'L.A. I know.'

He smiled a little to himself. 'Oh so she told you about everything then?'

'Yeah.'

'I see she didn't tell you about _me_ judging by the look on your face.'

'She obviously didn't think you were that relevant anymore.' I slung my backpack over my shoulder, holding onto the strap.

'I'm more relevant to her than you'll ever be to anyone in your little Lima loser life…'

I smiled. 'Oh I get it. You think you're some tough guy just cause you're from L.A. and you think you've seen a few things?'

He tilted his chin up, trying to make himself look a bit more intimidating. I think even he knew there's nothing intimidating about a fucking perm. He smiled.

'You're just a big fish in a small miserable pond my friend.' He tapped his chin with his finger. 'You know, I spent _all night_ with Rachel last night and funny…she didn't mention you once. Looks like you're pretty worthless to her doesn't it buddy. Or is that everyone else too…?'

He slapped my cheek before walking away with a smirk. I really woulda done something about that assbag but I didn't fancy my chances in County again.

* * *

Things only got worse a few days later. I was walking past the library in town (I didn't go in, who the fuck d'you think I am?!) when the main red double doors flew open and, you guessed it, out stepped Mr and Mrs Hollywood linked arm in arm.

Rachel caught my eye and quickened their pace down the stairs towards me.

'Noah!' she smiled warmly at me, slightly dragging Jesse with her.

I kinda smiled back. Keep it cool Puck. 'Hey Rachel…'

'Noah this is…'

He stuck his hand out to me again, this time with an even brighter smile. 'I'm Jesse St. James. Good to meet you.'

The only reason I shook his damn hand instead of break it was because I didn't want Rachel to see me hit him. 'I'm Puck.'

'Jesse is an old friend of mine from back home; he's come to visit for a few days.'

'Oh that's cool.'

'He's a budding star on Broadway now.' She smiled at Jesse and elbowed his rib. Oh that explains the damn singing.

I looked down and she was toying with a few pages of a small stack of books. 'Jesse was just helping me pick out some autobiographical books from people in the music industry. Some tips to model myself on when it comes to dealing with the pressures of the media thanks to my inevitable future endeavours.'

She'd started to do that babble thing I noticed she does when she's uncomfortable. I nodded not really knowing what the hell I was s'posed to say.

'That's uh, great, I hope you like them…'

Jesse was looking all gooey over her; I somehow stopped myself from choking him.

She smiled at me, not even bothering to look at him which I took as a tiny victory. (Yeah whatever, shut up.)

'Thank you, I'm sure I will. Anyway, we'd best go, Jesse has some conference calls to attend to and I need to practice for a dance recital I have coming up.'

She was a _dancer too_? God damn was there anything this chick _couldn't_ do?

'Oh awesome, well have fun.'

* * *

I didn't follow her there I swear. Nina needed a ride after cheer practice and I was kinda bored of just sitting in the truck since she always took so damn long in the locker room. What is it with girls and shit like bathrooms and locker rooms? I've spent my fair share of times in both when the Puckerone was getting lucky – they aint that great!

Anyway, that's beside the point. I'd walked round the side of the school, looking to see if I could see Nina or any of her friends. Man, she had some pretty fuckin' hot friends lemme tell you that. I was round on the football field side of McKinley when I looked through a window and saw Rachel on her own, in some kinda dance studio. I didn't even fuckin' know McKinley had a dance studio but whatever.

There was a fire door just along the wall, so I jammed it open with a small rock and slipped inside. The dance studio didn't have a door. (What sorta room doesn't have a door?) I leaned against the frame and watched the way she moved along to the music. She had no idea I was even there.

I'd never seen her like that. Just so wrapped up in it all. And she looked fuckin' amazing. She wore a black strapless leotard and those white tights that dancers wear. Everything about her just seemed…different. She moved across the floor so carefully, like her whole body was keeping her in check; but her face seemed like she wasn't thinking 'bout anything at all. I didn't wanna grab her like I normally had to stop myself from doing. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to hold her and watch the way she moved in my arms.

Before my balls disappeared completely, I half stepped into the room and she looked up and saw me through the giant mirrors joined together along the wall. She watched me but said nothing. She watched as I walked into the room, joining her by the mirrors and the white bar she had kept one hand on.

Her hair was tied up, but her bangs still shaded her eyes. The skin over her chest shone under the studio lights, just like it did that time in her room. She didn't turn to look at me, just let me stand behind her in front of the mirrors. I slid my left hand down to around her waist and held her there. I brought up my right hand and she slipped her small hand into mine, just like it belonged. Her fingers curled around mine and she leaned more weight against it as she lifted her left leg high, so her body ran in a straight line. She turned her face to mine and let me see deep into those chocolate eyes.

I wanted to ask her so many things. But looking into her eyes, I realised that none of it mattered. Jesse didn't matter. Wanting to smash his smug permed face in didn't matter anymore. She lifted herself back up after stretching out, and with a quick flick of my wrist, (yeah the Puckster can be quick too) she spun outwards trailing a little giggle as she went. Man that sound was awesome.

She reeled herself back in and smiled with this shy look on her face. 'I never took you for a dancer Noah.'

I shrugged. 'The Puckster's got some moves.'

She giggled again. 'I bet you have.'

'You can call me Puck y'know. Most people do.'

'Most people use nicknames for convenience or to conform. Personally I find nicknames irrelevant. You were given a first name, I prefer to use them.'

'Does that babbling of yours actually work on _anyone_?'

She went quiet for a moment and I knew what that meant. I nodded. 'Jesse…'

'He told me you saw us in the auditorium the other day.'

'I bet he did.'

'He's an old friend Noah.'

'I never said he wasn't.'

'He's only in town for a couple of days. He heard about how it all got out around here and he wanted to check on me.'

I held up my hands. 'What you do with your friends is your business.'

Her look hardened. 'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'It's none of my business what you do with him.'

She folded her arms with a firm nod. 'That's right, it's not.'

I turned and began to walk away; I didn't really wanna get into another fight with her.

I turned back, knowing one last thing that she'd listen to. 'He likes you y'know.'

She scoffed. 'Of course he does or we wouldn't be friends! You do know how friendship works…?'

'He _likes_ you. That's why he's really here. He _likes_ you, Rachel. Like…' I sighed knowing what was coming. 'Like _I_ _do_.'

I didn't even wait for the look on her face to change before I headed out the door in search of Nina and my truck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while! I was kinda crazy with work then on vacation but I decided to push this one for you guys before shit gets crazy again. Thank you as always for the amazing interest you've shown, it really means a lot to me :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

So me and Sam joined Glee club. _What_? Have you seen how many women Justin Timberlake has been linked with?! Musicians are cool as shit. When Finn found out he didn't find it so cool.

He caught me walking outta school to my truck.

'Hey bro wait up!'

I turned to see him jogging towards me. 'Need a ride?'

'Na I'm good I got my mom's car.' He slapped my shoulder and pulled me into him slightly and kept his voice down as we walked to my truck. 'What's this shit I hear about you and Sam joining freak club?'

'You mean _Glee_ club?'

He looked around us as if I'd just told him I had a plan to blow up the school. 'Keep your voice down man.'

'It's just Glee club dude.'

'You're s'posed to be a jock, not one of those pathetic nerds.'

The guy is one of my best friends but sometimes he can be such a knucklehead. 'Dude, I don't wanna be just a jock. I'm not Matthews.'

'So you'd rather hang out with those nerds? I thought _we_ were your friends.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Don't be a bonehead Finn, I can have more friends than you and Sam and Mike, you know that.'

'But the band geeks dude? _Seriously_?'

Sometimes his shit really wore thin on me. 'Get over it man.'

Sam caught up with us at my truck. Finn turned and just looked at him.

'Hey band geek.'

Sam just smiled and looked at me. 'So he knows huh?'

I nodded. 'Looks like it.'

Sam smirked and elbowed me. 'Careful Finn, we wouldn't wanna damage your precious rep would we Puck?'

Finn huffed. 'Don't say I didn't warn you guys.'

I slid my key into the lock on my door. 'Catch you guys tomorrow?'

Sam fist bumped me. 'See you later _band geek_!' he replied dripping sarcasm.

Finn huffed. 'Whatever.'

Sam and Finn walked off, leaving me to drive home in my rust bucket.

* * *

I was s'posed to do homework when I got back home but fuck it I chose my guitar instead. I'll always choose music over homework. I guess that's why my grades went to shit. I slid my Blink vinyl onto the player and set the needle down. I sat back into my desk chair and let the music play.

The rain was hitting pretty hard against the window, so I didn't hear any other noises at first. It wasn't until I heard a loud click and a creak that my attention was brought to my bedroom window. I saw the bottom of the window pane slowly sliding up, so I stopped playing my guitar and propped it against the wall. I stood making my way over to the window, ready to fuck up this intruder.

Until I saw who the intruder was. Rachel.

There was a click from the other side of the room and _Always_ began to play on the record player. I slid up the pane the rest of the way for her and helped her climb inside before stepping back.

She was completely soaked from the rain, her McKinley sweatshirt clinging to her front. Her hair was down and wavy and _fuck_ she looked good. I went to step to her but she stopped me raising her palm to face me. With just a movement of her finger, I found myself sitting back in my desk chair without a word from either of us.

She stripped off her wet sweater messing up her hair, and she dropped it to the floor in a heap. Her white tank top clung to her curves, making her black bra underneath pretty visible. She walked forward slowly sliding one thigh, then the other, across my lap; straddling me. Her wet hair dripped onto her tank top, slowly soaking it through to her skin.

She looked into my eyes and I knew what this was all about. _Glee club_. If I'd known before, I'd have joined up a _long_ fucking time ago. She leaned down slightly, her eyes closing and kissed me softly; my hands found the sides of her thighs, just below that perfect ass. Her palms drifted up my chest, her left hand wrapping around the back of my neck and her right rested on my shoulder. The tip of her tongue traced my bottom lip before it slid against my own. She tasted of cherry milkshake. That's one thing I'll never forget.

Her fingertips stroked the back of my mohawk as I tried to keep Puckzilla at bay. I might not be the brightest but even I know you don't push it with chicks. Especially chicks like Rachel. As my hands rubbed those smooth long thighs, she shifted rubbing herself against my dick as our tongues slid against each other. If we were playing capture the flag, I'd have given her the damn flag right there and then.

She pulled back, her mouth still an inch from mine.

'Is it true what you said…in the dance studio…?'

I looked at her slightly confused.

'About you…and me…'

My mind caught up with my dick and I nodded slowly. 'Yeah.'

A small smile played with her lips, but she said nothing, just kissed me again.

* * *

The next day at school, they held auditions in Glee club. I was already in the damn club so it didn't make sense to me why we had to fucking audition. Of course me and Sam rocked that shit.

Mr Schue stood at the front of the room as always, spouting off some shit about competitions.

He clapped his hands. 'On with the auditions!'

I tried not to roll my eyes when Sugar and Brittany did some shitty pop song from some Disney teeny bopper. I was just looking around when I noticed Rachel a few seats along in the row in front. She was bouncing her knees to the beat, tapping her hands against those amazing thighs. Those fucking skirts she wore to school man, they'd make a fucking priest sin.

I didn't even notice the song had ended when I heard Mr Schue calling my name from the front of the room.

I looked round and Schue was smiling at me.

'Your audition Noah…?'

I looked at Sam and he nodded. 'Let's do this.'

* * *

We set up at the front of the room; we'd roped in Eddie from marching band to be our drummer for the audition. Sam had learned the song on the keyboard and I strapped on an Epiphone Les Paul I'd borrowed from some guys in school. I took my place at the mic, glanced at Rachel watching me intently and decided it was time to set Puckzilla free.

_Future sex love sound_

_You know what you want_  
_And that makes you just like me_  
_See everybody says you're hot, baby_  
_But can you make it hot for me?_  
_Said if you're thinking 'bout holding back_  
_Don't worry, girl_  
_'Cause I'm gonna make it so easy_  
_So slide a little bit closer to me, little girl_  
_Daddy's on a mission to please_

_Wait a second_  
_She's hopped up on me_  
_I've got her in my zone_  
_Her body's pressed up on me_  
_I think she's ready to blow_  
_Must be my future sex love sound_  
_And when it goes down_  
_Baby all you gotta do is..._

_Just tell me which way you like that_  
_All you gotta do is_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Do you like it like this?_  
_Do you like it like that?_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Tell me which way you like that_

_You can't stop, baby_  
_You can't stop once you've turned me on_  
_And your enemy are your thoughts, baby_  
_So just let 'em go_  
_'Cause all I need is a moment alone_  
_To give you my tongue_  
_And put you out of control_  
_And after you let it in_  
_We'll be skin to skin_  
_It's just so natural_

_Wait a second_  
_She's hopped up on me_  
_I've got her in my zone_  
_Her body's pressed up on me_  
_I think she's ready to blow_  
_Must be my future sex love sound_  
_And when it goes down_  
_Baby all you gotta do is..._

_Just tell me which way you like that._  
_All you gotta do is_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Do you like it like this?_  
_Do you like it like that?_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Tell me which way you like that_

_Future sex love sound_

_Wait a second_  
_She's hopped up on me_  
_I've got her in my zone_  
_Her body's pressed up on me_  
_I think she's ready to blow_  
_Must be my future sex love sound_  
_And when it goes down_  
_Baby all you gotta do is..._

_Just tell me which way you like that._  
_All you gotta do is_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Do you like it like that?_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Tell me which way you like that_

When we finished up the song the room was silent. I looked to Sam and shrugged and then slow clapping echoed around the room. The guys kinda looked like they couldn't give a shit, but thankfully the girls looked a lot more interested. My eyes darted to Rachel and she sat completely focused on me with a twinkle in her eye I'd never seen before. I guess it must have worked huh?


End file.
